Scud's Master
by WaterWarrior6
Summary: Everyone knows that Scud is a familiar but what they don't know is who his master is. His master is none other than Cara, the sister of Chupa and even more vicious than he is. Scud's and Cara's relationship is different than other familiar's and vampires but it works for them. Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I have noticed that there aren't many Scud fanfics out there so I decided to write one because I think he is awesome. And I don't know if it's just me but I think Norman Reedus looks pretty hot with long hair._

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

Scud was sitting at his workbench watching the power puff girls when he heard Blade and Whistler leave. He sighed in relief then stood up and walked out the back of the warehouse and started walking towards the woods. He looked up at the moon with a smile on his face then shook his brown hair out of his bright blue eyes before shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked around the trees for any movement but didn't see anything so he sat down and leaned against a tree trunk, and he waited.

The sound of twigs snapping woke Scud up and he sat up straight. He looked around in alarm but instantly relaxed as he saw a woman about his age with flawless skin walk towards him. She had short brown hair that just went past her jaw with icy grey blue eyes and she was about 5'5. She wore a strapless black dress that stopped at about mid-thigh and clung to her body, showing off all her curves. She also wore a pair of black opened toed five inch high heels, making her legs look even longer than they already were.

"You're late" Scud mumbled tiredly.

"I had important things to do" she replied, "Now where are you staying?"

"In a warehouse, about a ten minute walk from here" he answered, "I miss you so much Cara"

"Mistress Cara" she snapped.

"Sorry" he said as he looked down sadly. She shook her head to herself then walked over to him and placed her slender fingers under his chin. He looked up at her then she pulled his bottom lip down and stared at his mark. "B and Whistler don't know anything yet. They don't suspect anything either"

"Good" she replied as she let him go, "I will speak with the Blood Pack and send them to the warehouse. You've done good Josh"

"Do I get a reward?" he asked with a grin, mentally begging her to help him with his sudden hardness between his legs.

"I think you should" Cara smiled as she grabbed the zip of his pants.

His smile grew then she moved her hands up and put them in his pockets. He looked at her confused then felt something drop into his pockets as she pulled away. She winked at him then before he could even blink she pulled down the collar of his top, let her fangs grow and she bit him. He gasped in pain then she smirked against his skin before she pulled away and licked her lips.

"If you keep up the good work you will get more" she whispered in his ear.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Three days" she answered as she took a step back, "You better be a good boy now"

"As good as I can be babe" he smirked.

She nodded then turned around and walked off. Scud lifted his right hand up to his mouth then gently chewed on his thumb before wiping it across his bottom lip. He nodded to himself then walked back to the warehouse before Blade and Whistler returned.

_**BLADE2**_

The past three days were the longest for Scud and he was glad that it was the day he got to see his mistress again. Whistler had noticed Scud's weird behaviour and had mentioned it to Blade so he had kept a close eye on the drugged up mechanic. While he was observing him he noticed a faint smell of perfume and had thought that Scud had gotten laid. Whistler didn't believe it though; wondering what kind of woman would even touch Scud.

Scud was upgrading his van when he heard Blade call out his name. He sighed as he put the welder down then walked over to him but instantly froze as he saw Cara. Blade raised an eyebrow as he heard Scud's heart beat faster then looked over at Whistler and noticed he was glaring at Scud.

"Hey skid mark" he growled, "Keep your eyes to yourself. Those girls are too pretty for you. Don't you remember what happened with the last female vampire you tried to sleep with?"

"Shut up you old fuck" he snapped.

Cara looked away from everyone with a smile on her face but instantly frowned as she saw Chupa and Reinhardt glaring at her. She sighed in annoyance as she looked away from them then saw Scud staring at her so she winked at him. He grinned at her then stood next to Whistler and she stood in front of Chupa.

"You better not blow this for us" Chupa snarled in her ear, "If you do, I will personally tear you into pieces"

"You wouldn't" she said confidently. She turned around to face Chupa then placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought him to her height so she could whisper in his ear. "If you kill me, the king won't be happy and you will all lose some valuable information"

"I guess we'll have to kill your pet first" he growled.

She glared at him then shoved him away from her and stormed out of the room and went up to the roof.

Everyone in the room stared at each other confused then Scud shook his head before following Cara up to the roof. Whistler nudged Blade with his eyebrows raised but Blade shook his head at him. He sighed then looked over at the Blood Pack and noticed the two buffer males were laughing between themselves.

_Something is off about them. Why would the kid run after the brown haired girl? None of this makes any sense. _He thought.

He looked in the direction Scud and Cara went off to then saw Blade teasing the vampires and he shook his head with a smirk and he leaned against the wall.

_**BLADE2**_

Cara was sitting on the roof of the warehouse when she smelt someone stand behind her. She looked over her shoulder and sadly smiled as she realised it was Scud. He grinned at her then sat on her left side and she played with his hair while still staring at the sky. Scud closed his eyes as he felt her nails scratch his scalp then groaned to himself before opening his eyes then pinned her to the ground and slammed his lips against her own. She pulled away from him while shaking her head and he groaned as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"I have been waiting forever" he grumbled.

"I know, that's why I'm making you wait even more" she grinned, "I just love seeing my familiar begging me for something. It's so sexy"

"Sexy you say?" he smirked. She nodded and his smirk grew as his hands went up her top to feel her skin, "Maybe I should do some more begging to ya"

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" someone growled.

"Fuck off Chupa" Cara hissed.

"You two look a little comfortable" he said.

"What are you doing up here?" Scud asked annoyed.

"We're leaving now" he answered, "So say goodbye to your little slut"

"Chupa shut the fuck up" Cara ordered as she sat up, "You don't just walk up here and start bossing me around like some big hot shot. Just remember who saved your life three years ago so you owe me"

"That doesn't mean that I'm your bitch" he growled, "Come on Cara, we're leaving"

"I'll meet up with you guys" she said, "Do not argue with me"

He went to respond but she glared at him with her fangs exposed and he rolled his eyes while shutting the door and left. She shook her head angrily then Scud sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. Straight away her shoulders fell and she let out a deep breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're too good for me Josh" she said.

"I have to look out for you mistress" he replied "I need to make sure you're well fed as well"

"How long until sunrise?" she randomly asked.

"About six hours" he answered.

She nodded then walked over to the door and opened it. Scud looked at her confused then Cara grabbed his hand and he smirked as he realised what she wanted. She smiled at him innocently and he laughed as he dragged her towards his room.

"Do you feel like taking a risk?" she purred.

"With you, yes" he answered as he locked his door.

Cara laughed to herself then pinned Scud to his bed and sat on his hips. He smirked up at her then she moved down and slowly undid his baggy red pants. He lifted his hips to help her remove them then she leaned down and licked his length through his boxes and he threw his head back in pleasure while moaning. She smirked at him then removed his boxes and took his length in her mouth. Scud gripped her hair tightly then cried out her name as she massaged his balls.

Cara looked up at Scud with an innocent look in her eyes and laughed as she noticed his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was wide open. He bucked his hips while gasping then pulled on her hair then she pulled away and gently grabbed his wrists. He looked at her in shock then before he could ask anything she removed his jacket and top.

"I've removed your clothes, now you have to remove mine" Cara said as she sat on his waist, "Be a good little slave now"

"Yes Mistress Cara" he smirked. She laughed then he sat up and started to undo her shirt and licked his lips as he took in her perfect round breasts. "You get hotter and hotter every time"

"Less talking, more fucking" Cara moaned.

"Oh hell yeah" he grinned.

Cara laughed then gasped as Scud pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She placed her hands on his cheeks then leaned up and placed her lips against his rough ones. He placed his hands on her cheeks then licked her bottom lip and she moaned as she opened up her mouth for him. Straight away his tongue started to roam her mouth and she arched her back while letting her tongue meet his.

As their tongues continued to dance with each other, Scud removed the rest of Cara's clothes. He pulled away from her while breathing heavily then started to kiss her neck and her eyes fluttered shut. She raised her hips but he pinned them down before moving away from her neck. He nodded at his work on her neck then started to kiss down her chest until he reached her belly.

Cara leaned up to rested on her elbows to watch Scud and he looked up at her with a wink. She licked her lips as she watched him, then he started to kiss her thighs and she bit her lip with a smile. He chuckled under his breath then wrapped her legs around his bare shoulders and stared at her opening with a lust filled gaze.

"Long time no see girl" he whispered, "Did ya miss me?"

"Scud" Cara warned.

Scud knew she was getting angry because she only called him Scud when he was in trouble, so he quickly dove in and started to lick her folds. She cried out in pleasure then dug her fingers into his hair and tugged him closer to her body while he entered a finger.

"Don't stop" she whimpered, "Whatever you do, don't stop. So good"

Scud nodded then added a second finger and she moaned his name loudly. He moaned at her taste then pulled away and sucked his fingers while he stared at her flushed face. He crawled on top of her body again and she looked up at him with a glare. He smiled innocently at her then fisted himself and swiftly entered and she clawed at his back. He winced in pain then she wrapped her legs around his waist while he started to go faster.

"Josh" she moaned, "Faster, go faster"

"Just remember, I can't go as fast as vampires" he groaned.

She nodded in agreement then gripped his waist tighter before flipping them over so she was on top of him. He stared at her in shock then as she started to bounce on him he gripped her hips tightly and cried out her name. She placed her hands on both sides of his head so he reached up and grabbed her firm breasts.

"Josh" she whimpered, "I'm close"

"Same here" he said, "Keep going. I don't care if you break the bloody bed. I don't want this to stop"

Scud closed his eyes while biting his bottom lip then Cara leaned down and bit Scud's neck as she came. His eyes flew open in shock then he cried out her name as he came inside her. He felt Cara tremble above him then she slowly pulled away from his neck and kissed his bite wound. He looked up at her while breathing heavily then when she felt him soften up she climbed off him and fell on her back.

Cara looked over at Scud with a smile then rolled over onto her left side so she was facing him. He looked over at her then gasped as she handed him a small bag.

"You didn't" he said shocked.

"Consider it a reward" she replied, "You've been a good boy Josh"

"Why do you call me Josh?" he asked, "I'm not complaining babe, but I'm just curious"

"It is your real name" she pointed out, "I don't know why, but it just feels weird if I call you Scud"

"You're lucky you're hot" he said.

She winked at him then sat up and started to get dressed. He whined under his breath and she laughed as she played with his hair. He grabbed her hand and she gasped as he pulled her down on top of him. She rolled her eyes with a smile then rested her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"B also has a syrum made for him" he whispered against her skin, "I don't really know what it does but it somehow makes him regain his strength if he's wounded"

"It might have blood in it" she replied, "I know that when I'm injured I need some blood to get stronger. It might be his weakness. Good job"

"Anything for my mistress" he grinned.

She laughed as she kissed his chin then told him to keep an eye on the Daywalker before walking out of the room.

_**BLADE2**_

"You stupid fucking bitch" Chupa growled as he slapped Cara across the face, "Why the fuck would you do something so fucking stupid?"

"I got the information didn't I?" she snapped.

"That doesn't count for anything" Reinhardt said, "You almost blew our cover"

"Both the Daywalker and the old fool know that Josh is a womaniser" she replied, "If I think that one of them are onto us and our plan I will personally drain the old man of his blood and kill the Daywalker"

"You can't just fucking kill him" Chupa shouted.

"I know his weakness" she stated, "Josh told me"

"Stop fucking calling him Josh. His name is Scud" Chupa hissed.

"Chupa, stop!" Reinhardt ordered.

Cara glared at her older brother with a glare then Reinhardt walked over to her and forced her to sit down. She looked away from him angrily then Chupa stormed out of the room with an angry roar.

"Ah sibling rivalry" Reinhardt grinned. Cara rolled her eyes at him and he sighed as he looked back at her with a stern look on his face. "You need to be more careful around the kid. If the Daywalker finds out he's working for us, the kid dies and we can't get any more information"

"Whatever" she replied, "I'm going to speak with the king and let him know the Daywalker's weakness. Because someone is sticking to the main goal here"

"Killing the reapers is the main goal" he said.

She stuck her middle finger up at him then headed towards the king to tell him about the information she had found.

_Once all the reapers are killed and we have a new breed of Daywalker's I will see if Josh wants to be a vampire with me and we can leave this place. All I know is that I cannot be around the Blood Pack anymore. _Cara thought with a glare.

_**BLADE2**_

Scud was sitting in the back of his van smoking his joint when he saw Whistler and Blade walking towards him. He waved at them with a smile but instantly frowned as he saw the glares they were giving him. He cleared his throat then hopped out of the van and stared at them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You and that brunette vampire seemed pretty close" Whistler said, "Who is she?"

"And old friend" he answered with a shrug.

"She's the one you've been sneaking out to see at night isn't she?" Blade asked, "Whenever I come back from a hunt you smell like perfume and I smelt it when she arrived"

"Yeah I've been seeing her" Scud answered, "What's the big deal? Am I not allowed to go see a hot chick anymore?"

"She's a vampire" he stated, "Just like Janet and Crissy"

"She is nothing like them" he shouted, "Don't you dare talk about her like that"

They stared at him in shock then he slammed the doors shut in his van and jumped into the front seat. He glared at the air in front of him then drove out of the warehouse and towards the king's palace to see Cara.

"Stupid fucking old piece of shit" he muttered angrily, "He needs to learn to stay out other people's business"

He shook his head then when he arrived at the palace he got out of the van and walked inside. He let out a deep breath then started walking towards Cara's room. He placed his hands in his pockets then reached the elevator to go to the basement level. He leaned against the wall then inwardly groaned in annoyance as he heard the elevator music going off.

When Scud reached the level he wanted he got out and started walking towards Cara's room. He rubbed his chin with his right thumb then raised an eyebrow as he heard his mistress screaming. He opened her door then quickly ducked before a vase hit him in the face.

"Stupid fucking dick" she screamed.

"Uh, Mistress Cara?" he asked unsure.

She quickly spun around then ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He gasped in pain as he felt her grip and she quickly let him go while apologising to him. He nodded in okay then grabbed her hands and led her to her bed and made her sit down.

"I hate him so much" she muttered.

"Who do you hate?" he asked.

"Chupa" she answered, "He just gets me so angry. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Whistler was pissing me off so I left" he answered as he kissed her shoulder, "I just wanted to see you again"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for me" she said.

"If it makes you happy" he replied.

"Actually, about happy" she started, "I want to know something"

"Anything" he said.

"After we have the new breed of vampires, I was wondering if you wanted to become a vampire" she said as she looked down, "We could run away from here and none of us would be hassled anymore"

"Sounds like a plan" he said.

She smiled at him as she kissed the top of his head then he looked up at her with a smile of his own. She pushed him onto the bed and he placed his hands behind his head while watching her sit on his hips.

"When I first met you, you told me you didn't want to be a vampire" she said, "What changed your mind?"

"What kind of woman would want a seventy year old with scars all over his chest?" he challenged, "Also, if you change me I can be on top even more during sex and I will be a lot faster and harder"

"I guess I need to change you soon then" she smiled. He laughed while nodding in agreement then they both groaned in annoyance as someone knocked on her door. "I swear, if that's Chupa we're going to have angry sex" she growled.

"Cara, is Scud with you?" Nyssa asked through the door.

"Yes" she answered, "Now go away"

"Don't break anything" she replied as she walked away.

"Oh, I think we might break a few things" Cara said as she licked her lips.

"Come on then Mistress Cara" Scud smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and also to the people who are following it. I'm happy that people are enjoying the story._

_I would also like to thank Gurl3677 and Kaayrakoi for reviewing and because of them I am making this story into a multi chapter story._

_I don't own anything related to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please Review _

Cara was checking out her guns to see if they were loaded when a shadow came into her view. She looked up and sighed in annoyance as she realised it was her older brother Chupa. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he glared at her then nodded to the side, motioning her to follow him. She looked around the area then saw Scud staring at her with a small smile but she shook her head before following Chupa.

When Cara and Chupa were alone Chupa leaned against a wall and linked his ankles together. Cara let out a deep breath as she sat on the ground and crossed her legs while placing her hands in her lap.

"You're coming into the club with us" he said, "If that boy is distracted by you he won't tell us where the reapers are"

"I wouldn't distract him" she scoffed.

"Everyone in the palace heard you two, last night" he said. She smiled innocently at him and he smiled while rolling his eyes and pulling her into his chest. "You know I hate it when you pull that face"

"No you don't" she laughed, "You hate that it works every time"

He laughed while nodding in agreement then they pulled away from each other as they heard footsteps walk towards them. They both looked and Chupa sighed in annoyance as he realised it was Scud. Cara smiled at him then Chupa walked away angrily while Scud rubbed his bottom lip with his right thumb.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked.

"Only a lecture" she answered, "I'm not allowed to go with you tonight. I have to go to the club"

"Dam, that sucks" he said. She nodded in agreement and he sighed while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into his chest. She raised an eyebrow at him then he hid his face in her collar bone and let out a deep breath. "I wanted to get lucky tonight. I've never been this hooked on a girl before"

"Well I did make you mine" she said as he playfully bit his bottom lip, "That mark confirms it"

"I was hooked before I got turned" he muttered.

"Hmm, I guess you were" she said before walking away from him, knowing that he was watching her ass so she swung her hips from side to side.

"Dam girl" he said.

_**BLADE2**_

"If you fuck this up, I'm going to fuck you up" Reinhardt growled to Scud, "Your mistress won't help you"

"I'm not going to fuck anything up" Scud said as he got into his van, "Idiot"

"What did you call me?" he shouted.

"Hey" Cara shouted, "Leave the kid alone, he's none of your concern"

"Bite me bitch" he growled.

"I don't like the taste of shit" she replied calmly.

Scud chewed on his thumb to stop laughing and Chupa cleared his throat while smiling. Cara raised her eyebrow at Reinhardt in a challenging way and he sighed in defeat. She nodded then the Daywalker made his way over to her and she looked over at him while placing her hands on her hips. Nyssa followed him over to them and Cara placed all her weight on her right foot as they went through the plans for the night.

All of the Blood Pack and Blade were going into the blub while Scud was staying in the van and Cara would be walking around the perimeter to check for reapers.

Scud looked out the window of his van to check out his mistress and panicked as he noticed she was surrounded by reapers. He quickly ran out of the back of the van while pulling out his guns then shot at them and they all looked over at him while growling. Cara's eyes went wide with shock as she realised what he had done then helped shot the reapers but they weren't affected by it.

"Get back in the van" she screamed.

Scud looked at her in shock then nodded before running back inside the van and shutting the doors behind him. Cara sighed in relief then smirked evilly as she realised the reapers were staring at her.

"Come and get me boys" she grinned.

They licked their lips then as the charged at her she jumped into the air and grabbed onto the road light. She laughed as she crouched on top of it then jumped on the ground behind them and ran towards Scud's van. She opened the door then jumped inside before slamming it shut.

Scud looked over at his mistress in relief then she walked over to him and rested her forehead against his own. He shivered from her cold touch with a smile then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled to herself then their moment was interrupted by the van being smacked to the side.

"Looks like we're fighting for our lives" she joked.

"Don't joke about it" he said as a reaper jumped on the roof of the van. Both Scud and Cara looked up at the roof in shock then groaned in annoyance as the reaper started to punch the roof, eager to sink his teeth into his two targets in the van. "I'm going to drive and see if I can get him off"

Before Cara could respond Scud ran to the front of the van and sat in the driver's seat while pulling out his keys. Cara looked at him concerned then sat down in the chair at the back and looked at the monitor screens.

"Chupa" she said into her ear piece, "Big brother, are you there?"

"I'm here" he answered angrily, "What is it?"

"Silver doesn't work on the reapers" she replied, "Josh and I kept on shooting at them but they did nothing. We're surrounded by them and we don't know what to do"

"Hang on girl" he said as he started to shoot reapers, "We'll be there soon. Just keep trying to hold them off okay"

"I love you Chupa" she said, "In case I get bit I want you to know that"

"I love you to Care Bear" he replied.

"Hold onto something Mistress Cara" Scud shouted from the front.

She quickly grabbed onto the edge of the counter then let out a small scream as Scud hit the wall, pinning a reaper between the hood of the van and the wall. Scud stared at the reaper in shock then jumped back as it started to snarl at him and try to break through the windscreen. Cara ran over to him then quickly hotwired the car before looking at Scud with a smile.

"Turn on the UV lights" she said.

"No way, not while you're in here" he replied. She glared at him but he shook his head before looking over at the reaper with an emotionless look. Cara growled under her breath then went to turn on the UV lights but Scud pushed her away and glared at her, "Get out of here"

"What?" she gasped.

"Hide behind an alleyway wall or something and quickly" he said, "I'm not going to let you die right now. Please Mistress Cara. I don't ask for much and this is the only thing I'm asking. Besides, Chupa would tear me apart if you died"

She smiled while nodding in agreement then kissed his forehead before running away from the van as fast as possible before Scud turned on the UV lights.

_**BLADE2**_

When Scud was sure Cara was away and safe he turned on the UV lights then ducked and closed his eyes as the reapers around him exploded. He shut his eyes tighter to block out the light but he could still see the brightness behind his eye lids.

When the reapers screams died down Scud sat up straight and looked around with a smile. He laughed while cheering then ran to the monitors and put in his ear piece.

"Guys, the only way to kill them is with the UV lights" he said, "Don't use bullets, it does nothing. Only the UV lights kill them"

Before he could get a response from anyone the back doors to his van were slammed open and he was tackled to the ground. He looked up in fear then before he had time to relax Cara slammed her lips against his own while gripping his shirt tightly. He groaned as he kissed her back then she pulled away and forced him to sit up. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk then she hurriedly removed his pants and his smirk grew out to be a grin. Cara looked up at him with her own sly smile then lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

Just as Scud was about to say something he cried out in pleasure as Cara's warmth engulfed him. Cara brought her lips to Scud's neck then started to suck on it while riding him. He groaned while gripping her ass tightly then watched awestruck as her breasts bounced up and down in his face.

"Awe man, I'm not gonna last long" he groaned as he shut his eyes.

"Neither am I baby" she whispered, "I'm almost there"  
He moaned as he felt his balls tighten up then screamed her name as he came inside her. She laughed as she started to rub nub then cried out before collapsing on him. He looked at her while breathing heavily and she got off him and put her panties on before fixing up her skirt. She crouched down in front of him then helped him put his pants on and he sighed as he let his head fall back.

"So what was that for?" he asked.

"Surviving" she answered, "Also, I guess I got turned on when you order me around"

"You get turned by nearly everything I do" he said.

"You're too sexy" she winked.

He nodded in agreement then they heard footsteps coming up to them. They both looked in alarm and relaxed as they realised it was the Blood Pack with Blade and Whistler and they all had their arms crossed over their chest. Cara raised an eyebrow then laughed under her breath as she realised Scud had left the microphone on and they had all just heard what just happened.

When Scud heard his mistress laugh he looked over at her in confusion. She looked at him while still laughing then pointed towards the computer so he looked and felt his face grow hot as he realised they had just had sex with the microphone on and everyone heard them. He looked over at Blade and Whistler with a weak grin and they glared at him.

"We're busy being attacked and you two are fucking each other?" Chupa growled, "Better yet you fucked each other with the fucking mic on and we heard you two fucking assholes fucking each other"

"Chupa stop swearing" Cara said, "We didn't ask for your fucking opinion"

"Okay you two that's enough" Nyssa said, "What's going on Cara? You and Chupa were close"

"Yeah, were" she stated, "Not my fault he turned into a fucking asshole"

"Actually it is" Chupa hissed.

"Oh that's rich coming from the dick that" she started.

"Both of you shut up" Nyssa shouted annoyed. Chupa and Cara continued to glare at each other then as Chupa took a step forward Reinhardt placed his hand on his chest and pushed him back. Nyssa sighed in annoyance then placed her hand on Cara's shoulder with a small smile. "Cara, I want you to go back to the palace right now. Report back to my father about the reapers"

"Whatever" Cara said annoyed, "At least I get away from a loser"

"You're one to talk you bitch" Chupa shouted angrily.

Cara sighed in annoyance while giving him the finger then walked over to Scud. He looked at her confused then she put her hand in his pocket and he smirked as he felt the small weight of a container full of joints in his pocket. He nodded at her then she removed her hand then ran back to the palace.

_**BLADE2**_

Scud wasn't sure how he had done it but he had managed to get out of the warehouse and go all the way to the king's palace without Blade knowing. Before he walked inside he looked around for the Daywalker then quickly made his way inside and walked down to the king's chamber.

"Ah Scud, I was beginning to wonder if you would make it tonight" the king said with a grin, "What news do you have about the Daywalker"

"We're working on some UV flash bombs" he answered, "I haven't got them to work yet but I'm almost there"

"Good" he replied, "I also got told that you and Cara got caught tonight. You need to be careful Scud. If the Daywalker discovers that you're working for us you will be killed. If he doesn't kill you I will let Chupa and Reinhardt, suck your blood from your body. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir" Scud said.

The king nodded at him then Scud walked off while chewing on the skin around his thumb. He sighed to himself as he looked at the ground then heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him alarmed but didn't see anyone so he continued walking. He heard the footsteps again so instead of looking back he picked up his pace. The footsteps started walking faster so he started running then turned a corner and hide behind a pole. The footsteps ran passed him and he sighed in relief while letting his head fall back.

When Scud was sure he was safe he started walking towards Cara's room but soon felt his body pinned against a wall. He groaned as his head smacked against the wall then shook his head and opened his eyes, inwardly groaning in annoyance as he came face to face with Chupa. He looked down the halls and nervously gulped as the only other person, well vampire, in the long hallway was Reinhardt.

Chupa slammed his fist into Scud's stomach and he cried out in pain while his body lurched forwards. He weakly glared up at him out of breath then felt the air leave his lungs as Chupa repeated the action another two times. Reinhardt laughed as he walked towards them then Chupa threw Scud to the ground and slammed his foot down on Scud's fingers.

"If you ever do anything that will get my sister hurt or killed I will slowly tear you to shreds and make you wish that Janet and Crissy had finished you off, do you hear me lover boy?" Chupa hissed as he bared his fangs.

"I wouldn't do anything like that" Scud said.

"He isn't the only one you should be scared of" Reinhardt said as he walked over to them, "You will have the whole Blood Pack tearing into you"

Scud nodded fearfully then Chupa roughly pulled him up while Reinhardt grabbed his arm. Scud looked at him alarmed then screamed in pain as Chupa punched his shoulder. Both vampires laughed then slammed him into the wall before walking off while high fiving each other.

"Remember you stupid brat" Chupa said, "No body messes with my sister"

_**Blade2**_

Cara was pacing her room, thinking of a plan to escape with Scud when she heard a thump at her door. Straight away she stopped pacing then walked over to her door and gasped as she saw Scud hunched over in pain. She quickly pulled him inside and he looked up at her with a weak grin while muttering something but she couldn't understand him.

Cara led Scud to the bed and gently made him sit down. He groaned while hiding his face in the crook of her neck and she did a quick scan of his body alarmed and concerned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your brother and Reinhardt gave me a warning" he answered as he weakly looked up at her, "I love your eyes. They're a beautiful color"

"I love your eyes to" she smiled. He smirked while sitting up straight but winced and let his body slump into hers. "What did they do to you Josh?"

"Chupa was just letting me know that I shouldn't do anything to hurt you or get you killed" he muttered into her collar bone.

She rolled her eyes at her brother's actions then laughed under her breath as Scud started to kiss down her chest. She sighed while letting her hands play with his hair then he went to wrap his arms around her waist but pulled away as the pain in his shoulder returned. Cara looked at him then sighed and grabbed onto his shoulder and lower arm.

"This will hurt" she said.

He quickly grabbed onto her waist then she put his shoulder back into place and he cried out in pain while gripping her waist tightly. She kissed the top of his head then he looked up at her and she wiped away the sweat that formed on his forehead. He let out a deep breath then she rested her forehead against his own and he looked up at her.

"You're very clingy lately" she stated.

"I told you that I'm a lover not a fighter" he replied, "It was the first thing I ever told ya"

"Actually the first thing you said to me was 'Hey sexy wanna to hook up with the Scudstar?' if my memory serves me right" she said.

"And look where you are now" he grinned.

She laughed to herself while nodding in agreement then he dragged her down with him and she sighed as they fell on the bed. He let his hands play with her soft hair and she smiled as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Won't the Daywalker notice you're missing?" she asked.

"I told him I was meeting up with a friend" he answered with a smirk, "I don't know how I got away with it but I did"

"Not many people can get away alive from the Daywalker when they lie" she said.

"Well I wasn't really lying" he stated, "You're friend of some kind"

"Some kind?" she asked with a glare.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" he answered quickly.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked with a low growl.

"You're a friend" he answered, "Yeah, you're a friend. I didn't lie to the Daywalker. You, are my friend right? Oh god, please don't be mad at me. As much as I want to I can't have angry sex right now"

She tried glaring at him but shook her head with a laugh. Scud sighed in relief then Cara got off him and crossed her arms over his chest, instantly drawing his eyes to her breasts and getting hard. He cleared his throat while shifting his hips and Cara tensed up.

"I wouldn't mind having sex right now" he muttered, "Have I ever told you that you have a sexy body?"

"All the time" she sighed.

"It is true baby" he said as he let his eyes roam her body, "Dam, I've never seen a girl with a body like yours"

"You need to go back to the warehouse" she said, "I don't want the Daywalker knowing"

"Everyone heard us having sex, he won't care" he replied, "Come on, are you really going to let me leave while I'm hard?"

"Yes" she answered, "I promise I will make it up to you"

He nodded then stood up and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her. She kissed him back while placing her hands on his shoulders then pulled away and kissed his jaw.

"I will see you tomorrow when everyone goes down to sewers" she said.

"Not looking forward to that" he said.

"You and I aren't going down" she winked, "Well, not the same way everyone else is"

"Stop making me grow harder" he groaned, "I feel like I'm about to explode"

"Jerk off when you get back" she said, "You have to leave now anyway. The sun is about to come out"

He pouted then she pushed him out of the room and he playfully glared at her. She grinned at him then as she turned around to walk back he slapped her ass. Her eyes went wide with shock then he saluted at her before running out of the palace.

_He's going to be in so much trouble tomorrow. _She thought with a smirk.

_Okay so that's the second chapter to Scud's Master I hope you liked it _

_Remember, please review I want to know if people like it. I've had over 250 views but only two reviews, so I don't know if people are liking the story or not._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

_This is going to be a flashback chapter on how Cara and Scud met._

_Cara and Chupa were fighting Lighthammer and Reinhardt with hand to hand combat when Nyssa walked in the room. They all stopped then Cara smirked and tackled Reinhardt to the ground, taking him by surprise, and Chupa laughed. Nyssa smiled at the younger female then Reinhardt threw Cara off and glared at her while she winked at him before walking over to her older brother. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders they all the vampires looked up at the princess, wondering why she would interrupt their training._

"_My father wants to see you all" she said, "He has a little present for you all"_

"_Is it a weapon to destroy the Daywalker?" Cara asked._

"_No" the princess laughed, "It might help though so hurry up"_

_The four members of the Blood Pack nodded then followed her towards her father's room, all wondering what the present could be and how it could help them._

_The Blood Pack was standing around the room when King Damaskinos walked in with his daughter and a human. They all tensed up at the smell of fresh blood but the King held up his hand to calm them all down._

_Scud looked around the room at the vampires then grinned as he stared at the brunette in between the two buffer male vampires. He rubbed his chin with his right thumb as he checked her out and his grin grew._

"_Hey sexy" he said, "Wanna hook up with the Scudstar?"_

"_No" Cara answered blankly._

_Chupa laughed under his breath as he pulled his sister closer to his body then he and Reinhardt fist bumped each other._

"_This is Joshua" the king said, "He is going to be a familiar to one of you guys"_

"_Who will he belong to?" Asad asked._

"_Cara" he answered._

"_No way" Chupa cut in, "I am not letting that thing anywhere near her. I don't trust him. She doesn't even need a familiar"_

"_She is the weakest of the group and need weapons that are designed for her" the king said. Cara placed her hand on Chupa's shoulder then looked over at the new familiar and shook her head as she noticed Josh was smirking at her as he checked her out. "Joshua can make weapons out of anything. I know he doesn't look like it but he is smart and he is working with the Daywalker so he will tell us information about him while the Daywalker is hunting"_

"_If you put your filthy hands on my sister I will tear you to shreds" Chupa hissed._

"_You wouldn't be the first vampire who tried" Josh replied as he put his hands in his pockets._

_Chupa growled as he bared his fangs and Cara sighed at her brother's childlike behaviour. She looked over at Josh then motioned for him to follow her and he happily agreed. He tightened the bandana around his head then casually walked up alongside her with a grin. She looked over at him with a glare and he laughed to himself while putting his hands in his pockets._

_**BLADE2**_

_When they came to Cara's room she opened the door and sat on her desk while narrowing her eyes at Josh. He looked around the room then shut the door and she sighed as she crossed her legs, making her skirt go up and showing her pale slender leg._

"_So Josh" she started._

"_Scud" he interrupted._

"_Excuse me?" she asked._

"_I don't like being called Josh" he answered nervously, "I'd rather be called Scud, you know, like stud"_

"_Right" she said, "Thing is though, I don't like the name Scud. Sounds like you're trying too hard"_

"_You can call me whatever you want to baby" he said as he walked towards her. Cara rolled her eyes in annoyance then hopped off the desk and pushed him away from her. "Don't be like that. I bet I can rock your world, after all I'm a lover not a fighter"_

"_I'm not going to have sex with you" she said, "Not sit on the chair so I can mark you"_

"_What do you mean mark?" he asked, "Kind of like a hickey?"_

"_No" she answered, "Do you ever take a conversation seriously or is it always about sex?"_

"_Well it depends on who I'm talking to" he said as he let his hands glide over her legs, "Man you're sexy"_

"_Get your hands off me before I tear them off" she ordered._

"_Even hotter when you order me around" he muttered._

_She glared at him and he smiled as he removed his hands. She sighed then opened her drawer and pulled out a needle gun, like in the tattoo parlour. Scud looked at her confused then she walked over to him and plugged it into the wall. He looked between the needle and Cara then gulped as she stood in front of him with an emotionless face._

"_What are you going to do?" he whispered._

"_Calm down" she said, "If your heart keeps beating as fast as it is right now someone will come in and might tear you apart"_

"_Where are you going to mark me?" he asked._

"_Since you're working for the Daywalker your mark need to be hidden" she answered, "Bottom lip"_

"_What? No way" he said._

"_You don't want to know where the other spot is" she said._

"_Where is the other spot?" he asked concerned, "Will it hurt?"_

"_In the spot I'm thinking yes" she answered, "You won't be able to have sex for a while because you will have a hard time keeping it up"_

_Straight away his face went pale and Cara sighed as she put the needle down. He looked up at her with his eyes wide in fear and she closed her eyes as she heard his heartbeat._

"_Okay, I'm going to regret this but I will calm you down" she said as she opened her eyes._

"_How is that going to work?" he asked quietly, "I'm freaking out here"_

"_Strip" she said as she stood back, "You're so confident in sex, let's see how good you are"_

_He smirked then removed his shirt and straight away her eyes went to his scars and she sighed. She stood closer to him then placed her hands on them and he shivered from her cold touch. She looked up at him then crouched down in front of him and undid his pants and he let out a shaky breath. She laughed under her breath then pulled his pants down and whistled as she checked out his length._

_Scud placed his hands in Cara's hair and went to pulled her towards his harden length but she pulled away and stood up. He looked at her with a grin then gasped as she pushed him onto the bed and took off her own top._

"_That's it baby, take it all off" he muttered._

"_You have you help me" she said with a smirk, "I can never fully reach behind my back and undo my bra"_

_He nodded then sat up and reached behind her to help her take off her bra. He slid the straps down her pale smooth skin then licked his bottom lip as he stared at her breasts. He groaned as he took them in then cupped her left one in his hand before latching onto it. Cara gripped his long hair in her grip tightly and moaned while resting her head on top of his own._

_Scud pulled away from Cara's chest then started to slowly kiss his way down before wrapping his arms around her and pinning her to the bed. She smiled up at him then he continued to kiss her chest then as he reached her waist line he unzipped her skirt._

"_You always wear this kind of underwear?" he asked as he stared at her red lacy underwear, "That's hot"_

"_Do you always talk this much before sex?" she asked._

_He chuckled to himself then she gasped as he ripped her underwear off. She stared at him in shock then went to yell at him but all words left her mouth as soon as he inserted a finger inside her. She moaned as she fell back on the bed then bit her lip as she closed her eyes. Scud looked up at her with a smirk then leaned down and licked up her core and she dug her hands into his hair._

_Scud added a second finger inside Cara and she cried out his name as she started to pant. He smirked against her then continued to lick her then just as she was about to reach her peek he pulled away. She looked up at him with a glare and he winked before kissing his way up her chest._

"_You're a tease" she muttered._

"_And you're hot" he said, his voice low and rough from lust._

_Cara laughed as she placed her hands on his cheeks then leaned up and placed her lips against his own. He kissed back straight away then placed his hands on her neck and forced his tongue into her mouth. He moaned at her taste then tilted his head to the side so he could get better access and she whimpered in pleasure._

_Scud let his hand glide down her body then hitched her leg up so he could place his body between her legs, letting her feel how her body was affecting him. She moaned as she felt his arousal then wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips up. He moaned into her mouth then pulled away and started to suck on her neck and her eyes flew open and she threw her head back in pleasure._

"_Hurry up Scud" she growled._

_He nodded then shifted his hips and they both moaned as his length filled her. He hid his face in the crook of her neck then started to raise his hips up and down and he moaned her name. Cara dug her nails into his scalp then rolled them over so she was on top and he smirked up at her. She grinned then started to grind against him and he greedily sucked on her right breast. Cara's mouth fell open in pleasure then held his head closer to her chest and he sucked harder._

_Cara started to ride Scud faster and he wrapped his arms around her waist while hiding his face in between her breasts._

"_Thought you, I thought you weren't gonna have sex" he groaned._

"_I'm calming you down" she whimpered._

"_Guess it's a good thing I'm always tense baby" he replied._

_She laughed breathlessly then as she felt herself reaching her climax her fangs grew and she bit Scud's collar bone. He cried out in pleasure and pain then came inside her, filling her up with his hot fluid._

_Cara pulled away from Scud then realised she bit him and brought her hands up to her lips but Scud grabbed her wrists to stop her. She looked at him confused then he gently kissed her then pulled away and she noticed his blood was on his lips. He smiled at her then licked his lips and she felt a familiar tingle run through her body._

"_Best sex ever" he said, "I guess not all female vampires are that bad"_

"_Janet and Crissy right?" she asked, "That's who attacked you?"_

"_Yeah" he answered as he looked down at his chest, "If it weren't for B, I'd be dead right now"_

"_Who's B?" she asked confused._

"_Blade" he answered, "I like giving people nicknames"_

"_Well you're not allowed to call me C" she said, "You call me Mistress Cara"_

_He nodded then she got off his lap and put her clothes back on. He sighed then before he could get off the bed Cara pinned him down and grabbed the needle gun._

"_Pull your bottom lip down" she said._

_He hesitated then with shaky hands pulled his bottom lip down and she gave him the familiar mark. He groaned in pain but before he could thrash around Cara climbed onto his stomach and pinned him down so he couldn't move._

"_Don't move around or talk" she said as she gently dabbed his lip, "I don't want to screw this up. Blink once if you understand"_

_He blinked once and she smiled as she nodded at him._

_**BLADE2**_

_When Cara had finished giving Scud the tattoo she put the needle gun away. She looked over at Scud and sighed as she noticed he was touching his lip. She made her way over to him and he looked up at her before dropping his hands to the sheets._

"_You now belong to me" she said, "That ink was made from my blood. It's kind of like a binding contract between us. If you ever try and escape or betray me I will hunt you down and I will drain you so fast you won't know you're dead. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yeah" he answered._

"_Yes Mistress Cara" she corrected._

"_Yes Mistress Cara" he repeated._

"_Good" she said._

_He looked at her while still trying to catch his breath and she smirked evilly. He looked up at her then clenched the bed she crouched down and put his length in her mouth. He closed his eyes as he tucked his chin to his chest then moaned as she started to massage his balls._

_**BLADE2**_

"Cara?" Damaskinos asked, snapping the young vampire out of her thoughts.

"Yes your majesty?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"You need to try and stay away from Scud" he answered, "The other night was too close for you two and I know the Daywalker is getting suspicious. I want you to go into the sewers with the rest of the Blood Pack and keep an eye on Lighthammer. He has been acting a bit strange lately"

"Yes sir" she said as she bowed, "I will not let you down"

He nodded at her then he motioned for her to leave so she stood up and headed towards an empty room to train and think about how the Blood Pack and the Daywalker could take down the reapers.

_Sorry that it took a while to update but I've been busy for a while and my boyfriend just woke up from a coma so I have been spending time with him._

_I hope you liked this chapter and have given you all a bit of history to how Scud became her vampire and a bit about their relationship._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

Cara was sitting on a counter at Blade's warehouse watching Nyssa dissect the reaper they found in the sewer when Chupa walked up to her. She smiled at him then he stood between her legs and faced the dissection. Cara placed her hands on her brother's shoulders then started to gently rub them and he sighed as he felt the tension leave his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine" he answered.

"You're lying" she said, "You know you can tell me Chupa. You're upset about Priest aren't you?"

He nodded sadly then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his strong body closer to her smaller one. He looked over at her then she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at him innocently. He shook his head with a smirk then kissed her cheek before looking back over at the Blood Pack.

"Cara, I want you to come over here" Nyssa said.

"Of course" Cara said as she walked over to the princess, "What do you want me for?"

"Hold out your hand" she answered.

Cara looked over at her brother confused and he nodded at her so she held out her hand towards Nyssa.

"What are you doing?" Scud asked curiously.

"Experimenting" Nyssa answered.

"It won't kill me will it?" Cara asked.

"No" she answered, "I'm just going to drop a little bit of your blood into the reapers heart and see what happens"

Chupa stood up straight while growling but Cara shook her head at him. He hesitated for a bit then leaned against the counter again and crossed his arms over his chest, ready to take action if his only sister got hurt.

When the drop of Cara's blood the reaper's body moved and on instinct Scud grabbed Cara and pulled her away from it.

"What the fuck is happening?" he asked as Cara got away from him.

"The brain's dead, but the body isn't" Blade answered.

"Next time you touch me I will rip your heart out" Cara hissed at Scud.

He took a step back while raising his hands in defence then she walked over to her brother and held her hand close to her chest. Chupa gently grabbed his sister's hand then licked the blood off her finger but she slapped him on the back of the head with a laugh.

"Not for you" she said, "My blood stays with me"

"But it tastes good" he whined.

"I said no" she replied, "I'm pretty sure your blood is the same as mine anyway"

"Yeah but you're already bleeding" he stated. Cara sighed in annoyance as her brother then before he could blink she cut his hand with her knife and he stared at her in shock. "You cut me"

"Suck it" she said before walking off.

_**BLADE2**_

Scud watched as his mistress helped her brother get ready to go in the sewers but stopped once Chupa glared at him. He sighed to himself then noticed Nyssa and Blade were staring at him.

"Are you not joining us?" Nyssa asked.

"No" he answered, "I'm a lover, not a fighter"

Before they could respond to him he walked off and started to work on some weapons for Blade. Scud rubbed his chin in thought then fell forward as someone shoved him in the shoulder. He looked up with a glare then nervously gulped as he noticed it was Chupa. He looked back at the weapons but Chupa shoved him away from the desk and led him away from everyone.

When Chupa felt that he and Scud were a safe distance away he slammed Scud against the wall and glared at him.

"You need to keep your eyes to yourself human" he hissed lowly, "My sister is off limits to you. If you ever try to do anything to her again you will have a reminder of what Reinhardt and I did. Do you want that?"

Scud shook his head fearfully at the buff vampire then got thrown on the ground. "I don't want that"

"Good" Chupa nodded.

He let out a deep breath then as Chupa walked away he weakly stood up and placed his hand on the wall to support his weight. He rubbed his hand over his face then went to grab a smoke but stopped when someone called out his name quietly. He looked over his shoulder but quickly looked away as he noticed it was Cara, too scared to look at her after Chupa's words.

He heard Cara walk closer to him but he continued to look away from her as he pulled out a joint. He stuck it in his mouth then started to look around for his lighter but couldn't find it. He patted his pockets and frowned as he noticed his lighter wasn't in them.

"Here" Cara said as she lit his joint. Scud smiled as her as he leaned forward then she put the lighter away as he stood back. "I need you to do a favour for me"

"What kind of favour?" he asked.

"I need you to help me with my gun" she answered, "It's broken and I need you to fix it"

"Sure, I can do that. Do you need it for the sewers?" She nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just give me a couple of minute's babe"

"Don't call me babe" she said.

He nodded then she handed him her gun and walked off to get ready for the sewers. He licked his bottom lip as he stared at her ass then shifted his hips before looking away and working on her gun.

_I wish that she didn't have to go into the sewers tonight. Just staring at her ass is turning me on. _He thought.

"Scud" Blade said interrupting the drugged up mechanic's thoughts. "I need those UV flash bombs. Do you have them?"

"Yeah man" he answered grinning, "All you need to do is pull the lever and make sure none of the vampires are around. Although, if you want to kill some of them I'm fine with that"

"How long do I have before they go off?"

"Ten seconds"

The Daywalker nodded then took the small box of flash bombs and put them in his car before talking with Nyssa.

_**BLADE2**_

Blade, Whistler, Nyssa, Asad, Cara and the Blood Pack were in the sewers when Nyssa whistled them over. They walked over to her then Chupa wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder in a comforting way, knowing that the enclosed area was staring to freak her out.

"Asad and I will go with Blade" Nyssa said, "Snowman, Lighthammer and Verlaine, you three will go together and Chupa, Reinhardt and Whistler will be a group"

"What about Cara?" Chupa asked, "I'm not going to leave her alone"

"What is a vampire afraid of the dark?" Whistler joked.

"Our parents abandoned her in a cave and she got tortured you fuck head" Chupa growled, "Maybe we should leave you in here and make sure you're nearly torn to bits and see how you would like it"

"Chupa" Cara started.

"Don't interrupt me Cara" he said. "You old man, have no idea what she's been through. You may have had your family taken away from you but at least they didn't try and kill you"

"Don't bring my family into" Whistler growled.

"Then don't make jokes about my own family" Chupa hissed.

Everyone stared between the two then Reinhardt gently pulled Cara away from her brother and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders then Chupa walked over to his sister and pulled her towards him.

"You're coming with me" he said, "I don't care what anyone else says"

"You can be so possessive at times" she muttered.

"That's why you love me though" he grinned.

She laughed as she shook her head with a smile then they followed Reinhardt and Whistler into a tunnel.

Cara and Chupa were behind Reinhardt and Whistler on the lookout for reapers when Cara saw Whistler turn on his UV light. She growled under her breath then Reinhardt pushed the light away from him and glared.

"We're trying to attract them, not scare them off" he stated.

"Yeah yell some of us can't see in the dark you fucking nipple head. What am I supposed to do?" Whistler snapped.

"Bifocals grandpa and try to keep up" Chupa said walking past him.

Cara smirked to herself while shaking her head then stood between Chupa and Reinhardt while looking around the area.

"Let's do this" Reinhardt said as he walked towards Whistler, "Hey hillbilly"

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked annoyed as the vampire stole his night vision goggles.

"Ain't nobody here but you and us, buttercup" Chupa said as he threw him into the water, "We lose a partner, then Blade loses one"

"I'll leave you two lovebirds some time to yourselves" Reinhardt said with a chuckle as he walked away.

"Don't have too much fun" Cara said as Chupa punched Whistler in the face.

Her brother winked at her and she smiled before following Reinhardt. She gripped her gun tighter then he looked down at her concerned as he slowed his pace so he could walk alongside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just trying not to think about what my parents did" she answered as she looked down sadly, "Did you know that I still get nightmares about it? I can still feel those things tearing into me"

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, "Might help"

"Never thought of you as a touchy feeling kind of guy" she smirked.

"You're like a little sister to me" he said, "This is the only time I'm nice though. When we meet reapers I will be a badass motherfucker" She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing then Reinhardt led her towards another tunnel. "Talk"

_**BLADE2**_

_A ten year old Cara was following her parents looking around the beautiful night when she heard her name being called out by her fifteen year old brother Chupa. She looked up at him with a grin and he smirked as he wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist then snuggled up to his side as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Where are we going big brother?" she asked._

"_I am going to my friend's house" he answered, "You are going with mother and father and they are taking you on a surprise trip"_

"_What's the surprise?"_

"_If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"_

_She pouted then he laughed again but stopped when their parents looked over at them. Chupa awkwardly cleared his throat then to his relief of an awkward conversation, he noticed he was at his friend's house. He looked down at his sister with a smile then kissed her cheek before running to the front door._

_Cara looked up at her parents then laughed as her dad picked her up and spun around. She squealed as she laughed again then he put her on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Where are we going daddy?" she asked innocently._

"_We found a nice place for you to hide in" her mother answered, "We know how much you like caves and crystals"_

"_So your mother and I decided to take you to a crystal cave" her father finished._

_She smiled at her parents then hid her face in her father's back as they ran as fast as they could to the caves._

"_Why isn't big brother coming?" she asked, "Does he not want to hang out with me?"_

"_He wants to but he's busy" her father answered, "You can hang out with him tomorrow all night. How does that sound?"_

"_Good" she cried, "I can't wait"_

_Her parents laughed then when they arrived at the caves her dad put her down. She looked around with a toothy grin then grabbed her parent's hands and dragged them inside. She looked around the caves in shock then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her forward._

_When Cara and her parents were in the darkest part of the cave she started to get a bit scared, even though her with her vampire eyesight could make her see clearly._

"_Mummy?" she whispered fearfully._

"_I'm right here baby" her mother said._

"_I'm scared"_

"_We know. We're going to help you though and make sure you're not scared"_

_She looked up at her mum confused then screamed as her dad picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She weakly pulled herself up then looked up at her parents but they were gone and she felt tears in her eyes. She looked around fearfully then heard loud footsteps coming her way and she whimpered in fear._

"_Who, who's there?" she asked quietly._

_She got no response then cried out in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down in fear then saw a claw so she ran away but the footsteps followed her and tackled her to the ground. She shut her eyes tightly then shrieked as the pain dug into her stomach. She yelled out her brother's name then felt random chunks of her body being pulled out of her._

"_CARA!"_

_She weakly opened her eyes as the footsteps ran away then heard another pair of footsteps run towards her. She looked to her side and smiled as she noticed it was her brother._

"_Chupa" she choked._

"_Don't talk baby girl" he whispered, "Just try to breathe okay?"_

"_It's hurts so much"_

"_I know baby I know. I'm going to help you"_

_She coughed up some blood then felt her small body tremble and everything went blurry. She faintly heard her brother shouting her name but everything went blank as she passed out._

_**BLADE2**_

"So you were only ten?" Reinhardt asked.

"Yes" she answered, "Later, Chupa found out that it wasn't a friend he was staying with. It was someone paid by our parents so they could dispose of me"

"No wonder you two are close" he said.

She nodded then stopped as she spotted some sunlight coming down from the roof. Reinhardt walked over to it then placed his hand in it and waited for a while before sharply bringing it back.

"Did that hurt?" she asked cautiously.

"Not really" he answered, "Guess it's a good thing the Daywalker gave us these outfits"

She shrugged her shoulders in response then heard something coming up behind her. Thinking that it was her brother, she spun around with a smile but it fell instantly as she noticed it was a small pack of reapers. Reinhardt grabbed her hand then pulled her to the side while placing his hand over her mouth.

_Oh god. I hope Chupa made it out alive. They look like they're coming from where he was. I don't know what I would do if he got killed or turned into one of those things. _She thought.

_I know its mean but I am going to end the chapter here. I know that there wasn't much Scud in this chapter but I promise he there will be a lot of Scud in the next one._

_Please review _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

Reinhardt quietly and carefully pulled Cara into his chest and they watched as the reapers went passed them. Cara looked to where they were coming from and when she was sure no more reapers were coming she pulled away from Reinhardt and ran.

"Cara" Reinhardt hissed quietly, "Get back here"

"I need to know if my brother is safe" she replied.

"Chupa will be fine" he said as he grabbed her wrist, "He's a tough asshole"

"Reinhardt let me go before I tear your arm off" she growled.

He narrowed his eyes at her but they softened up as he noticed the lethal look in her eyes and he knew she wasn't bluffing. He let go of her wrist then she ran towards her brother's direction so he followed her.

When Cara reached the end of the tunnel she saw her brother's body, motionless and covered in blood. She stared at him in shock then screamed as she ran towards him and held him tightly to her chest.

"Chupa" she cried, "Chupa, wake up. Please"

"He's dead" Reinhardt stated, "Looks like the reapers got him"

"There aren't any bites though" she said as she checked over her brother's body.

"Cara, we have to go" he said.

"Go without me" she whispered, "I want to stay with my brother. If the reapers get us I don't care"

"Don't do this girl" he replied, "He'd want you to fight on"

She hissed at him with her fangs showing and he took a step back while sighing. She glared at him then looked down at her brother and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm not leaving him"

Reinhardt sighed then placed his hand on Cara's back before running off. Cara looked back down at her brother's body then held him tighter to her chest while rocking back and forth. She hid her face in his hair as she cried then felt Chupa weakly grip her top. She removed her head to look at him and smiled as she saw his eyes open.

"What are you crying for?" he asked, "You a pussy now?"

"You scared the shit out of me you stupid jerk" she said as she hugged him tightly, "I thought you were dead"

"Nothing can kill me" he grinned, "They're too scared that you'll come after them"

"Idiot" she laughed.

He weakly laughed back then started coughing so she helped him sit up and he rested his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair soothingly then heard Reinhardt on her radio.

"_Cara, you're going to need to go underwater"_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_I'm about to set off the UV bombs and it will light up the entire area" he answered._

"_Okay, thanks"_

"What's going on?" Chupa croaked.

"Reinhardt is going to set off the UV bombs and it will light up the entire sewers" she answered, "So we have to go underwater for a bit"

"When does it happen?"

"_Reinhardt, could you give us a countdown of when the bomb goes off?" she asked._

"_Of course" he answered, "Looks like you aren't going to kill yourself now"_

"_Not while my brother is alive"_

Chupa smiled up at her then she heard Reinhardt count down from ten so she gripped Chupa tighter than as Reinhardt reached one she quickly pulled her and her brother underwater. Thankfully Chupa couldn't support his own weight so he pulled them lower into the water so they wouldn't explode and for once, Cara was completely grateful for her brother being almost twice her size.

When the UV lights vanished Cara swam up to the surface then dragged her brother up and put him on the ground. She heard footsteps coming towards her so she looked up and sighed in relief as she saw familiars walking towards her.

"Is Chupa alive?" one asked.

"Hardly" she answered sadly, "Please help him"

He nodded then five of them helped Chupa up and she sighed in relief. She pulled herself up then another familiar helped her walk out of the sewers.

"Don't worry Mistress Cara" he said, "It is dark out so you are safe"

_**BLADE2**_

Cara was sitting in her brother's room watching him as he slept when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up in fear then relaxed as she realised it was Scud. He softly smiled at her then she spun around and hugged him tightly while hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his head on top of her own then placed one of his hands on her back while the other went into her hair.

"I don't want him to die Josh" she muttered, "He's all I have left"

"He's not going to die" he whispered, "Not if he has you screaming at him all the time"

"What will happen if he dies?" she asked fearfully.

"Stop" he said as he grabbed her face, "You need to stop thinking like that. He isn't going to die. Chupa is one of the toughest vampires I have ever met; he can easily pull through this"

She sighed while nodding then he rested his forehead against her own and she closed her eyes. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs then she placed her hands on his hips as she opened her eyes. He smiled at her then kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" she asked alarmed.

"B and W, they're about to wake up and I need to pretend that I'm still on their side for now" he answered.

"Please don't" she said as she gripped his jacket tightly, "Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it"

"I'll be fine" he replied as he pried her hands off him, "Now let me go, they're about to wake up"

"You better be safe" she ordered with a glare, "If you do something stupid I will not be happy with you. Do you understand me?"

"I love it how you can be soft one minute and then be tough the next" he grinned.

"Scud, I mean it" she replied, "I'm not joking around here"

"Okay, I'll be cautious" he said as he noticed her serious look.

"Good" she said, "Now go, I want to be with Chupa for a bit"

"Wait, what if something happens?" he asked concerned.

"When I marked you do you remember how I used my blood as the ink?" she asked. He thought about it for a while then nodded and she smiled as she grabbed his cheeks. "That is how I know when you're in trouble or not. And because I have also drank from you I can feel how you feel and know when you're about to die. You don't need to worry okay?"

"Yeah, okay" he whispered.

"Good, now get out" she laughed.

He grinned then ran out of the room and Cara sighed as she sat next to Chupa again. She placed her hand on his cheek then he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her. She smiled at him then raised an eyebrow as she saw fresh blood on his chest. She pulled off his top then gasped as she saw a bite.

Chupa looked away from his sister sadly then gasped as she slapped him on the back of the head as hard as she could. "What was that for?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you got bit?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't want to you worry" he answered.

"I could have tried to fix it" she hissed, "You waited though and I don't know if I have enough time for a cure"

"Cara, there is no cure" he said as he looked at her, "I'm going to become a reaper"

"I don't want to lose you though" she muttered sadly.

Chupa looked at his sister sadly then sighed and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back straight away and he sighed as he rubbed her back and kissed her head. She pulled away from him and he winced in pain as he placed his hand on his wound.

"I want you to do it" he groaned, "Cara; I want you to be the one to kill me when I turn"

"I don't think I can do it"

"You have to" Cara went to protest but he held his hand up to stop her. "I trust you to do it. I know it will be painful but you gotta be strong okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes but I don't want to" she whined, "I won't have anyone left"

"He may be a dipshit but you have Scud. I know he ain't gonna leave you"

She looked at him in shock then let a smirk as she realised what her brother was saying. "You give him your blessing"

He went to respond but screamed in pain as he felt the bite start to take effect on his body. Cara jumped away from him in shock then covered her mouth with her hand as she saw the split appearing on his chin.

"Do it now" he screamed.

She nodded sadly then grabbed Chupa's gun and aimed it at him. He looked up at her while nodding then screamed again as he arched his back. Cara let out a deep breath then aimed the gun up and removed the casing so the UV light was showing. She looked back at her brother and he weakly smiled at her.

"I love you Chupa" she whispered.

"I love you to" he groaned.

She smiled at him then aimed the gun at him, making sure the UV lights hit him. He screamed in pain again but Cara looked away from him and closed her eyes as he exploded. She threw the gun away then fell on her knees and cried.

_**BLADE2**_

"I let them in asshole" Scud shouted at Whistler, "I practically handed them the keys. You heard cue ball right? Pretty soon they're all going to be Daywalker's man. When that happens, I'd rather be a pet than cattle. You got me B?"

Cara made her way into the lair then noticed Whistler was handcuffed, Blade was on the ground and Scud was shouting at them. She leaned against the wall in the shadows then Reinhardt looked over at her, silently asking about Chupa, and she shook her head sadly.

"What do you think about that man?" Scud asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Two things" Blade answered, "One, I've been onto you since they turned you. And two, it's not a dud"

"Aw great" Scud muttered. Without even thinking Cara ran to Scud cut his hand off and tackled him onto the ground, making sure he didn't explode. Everyone stared at her in shock then Scud cried out in pain as he held his arm. "You just cut my arm off"

"Shut up" she growled.

She threw him over her shoulder then ran out of the room as fast as she could to get him to the infirmary.

"It fucking hurts" Scud moaned.

"I'm not letting you die now shut your ass up" she snapped.

He groaned then she threw him onto her bed and grabbed a lot of bandages, wrapping his arm up as fast as she could she he wouldn't bleed out. Scud stared up at his mistress as he sighed then passed out from shock. She sighed to herself as she stroked his hair then jumped as someone knocked on her door. She looked down at Scud then stood up and opened the door and was surprised to see Nyssa.

"What happened?" she asked as she saw Scud.

"The Daywalker went to kill him" Cara answered, "I couldn't let him die Nyssa. I've already lost Chupa; I can't lose Scud as well"

Nyssa looked at the younger vampire sadly then sighed as she pulled her in for a hug. Cara hugged her back straight away while crying then they pulled away from each other as they heard gunshots going off and vampires screaming.

"Nomak is here" Nyssa said.

"What do we do?" Cara asked.

"I'm going to lead him to my father" she answered, "You stay in here with Scud, I'll try and convince Blade to let you two live"

"You're going to get yourself killed" Cara stated.

"My sacrifice will save a lot more vampires"

Cara smiled at the princess then they hugged one more time before Nyssa ran out of the room. Cara sighed then sat on the bed next to Scud but jumped up as someone kicked her door down. She looked up then hissed angrily as she noticed it was Blade. He narrowed his eyes at her then she pulled out her sword and stood in front of Scud in a protective stance.

"You are not killing him" she growled.

"He knows too much" Blade replied.

"I can make a syrum that will make him forget everything about you" she replied. He stared at her in shock then she lowered her sword slightly but still glared at him. "You let us live, we leave the country and forget about everything that has happened"

"You both deserve to die"

"You have something different than us Daywalker" she said, "You have a heart. Now I know that you want to kill vampires but I am asking you to please not kill us"

"Don't listen to her" Whistler said.

"Please" she begged, "I just want a normal life. I am over the reaper business. I already lost my brother to them and my best friends. I don't want to lose the only family I have left"

"Family?" he asked confused.

"I am with child" she whispered as she looked at Scud, "Josh is the father"

"She wasn't really as bad as the others. She didn't do anything bad to hurt us"

"You're letting her live?" Blade growled at Whistler.

"She has a family" he answered, "You might live with it but I can't. Not after what happened to my wife and daughter. Let them go"

Cara looked between the Daywalker and the human as she bit her bottom lip nervously then relaxed as Blade lowered his weapon and stood back. "You leave this country. But if I ever see you two again, I will not hesitate to kill you both"

"Thank you" she said, "Now please kill Nomak"

He nodded then they both left and she sighed in relief as she sat on the bed. She looked down at Scud with a smile then lay next to him and rested her head on his chest, letting herself listen to his heartbeat.

_**BLADE2**_

When Scud woke up he noticed that he was in a plane and he looked around confused. He went to rub his eyes but stopped as his eyes landed on his left arm, staring at the bandage that was around the stump where his hand used to be. He looked around for Cara then smiled as he saw her and stood up and made his way over to her.

Cara was busy writing in her diary when she felt arms go around her upper chest. She looked up then smiled as she noticed it was Scud. He grinned at her then leaned down and kissed her forehead. She looked back down at her diary then closed it before leaning into Scud's chest and holding onto his arms.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" she asked, "Your arm that is"

"It feels weird" he answered, "What happened anyway? I don't remember what happened after I passed out. I was so sure that B was going to kill me"

"I begged him to let us go" He stared at her in shock and she laughed as she shook her head. "I know it sounds stupid but I told him I can make up a syrum to make you forget about him and said we will leave the country. But if he sees us again he will kill us"

"That's a comforting thought" She laughed again then spun around and looked up at him. He looked down at her confused then smirked as he wiped his bottom lip with his right hand. "So, where are we going?"

"I've always wanted to go to Ireland"

"As long as I'm with you I'm fine" he grinned.

"Since when did you turn into a romantic?"

"Just the way I am babe"

She rolled her eyes as she pushed him then stood up and walked over to the pilot. "How long do we have?"

"Only an hour" he answered, "We'll be landing in Dublin"

"Did you tell the other familiars that I needed an underground place? Because if you didn't I will tear your throat apart"

"I did Mistress Cara. The house has a basement and they painted the windows black and made sure no sunlight can get through"

She nodded as she patted his shoulder then walked back over to Scud and noticed he was staring at where his arm used to be. "I couldn't let you die Josh"

"I get it. I just need to get used to not having a hand. Guess I won't be able to make you cum as much as I used to. Looks like I have to find something else to use" He smirked.

_I debated for hours if I should kill off Chupa or not, and also if I should have made Cara pregnant._

_How did you think about the way I kept Scud alive? Pretty close call wasn't it?_

_I hope you liked the chapter; I already have plans for the next chapter so I hope you like that as well _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Knyte: Thanks, I wasn't really sure if the part between Chupa and Cara was going to work out the way I thought it would so I'm glad you liked it. I hated how they killed Scud off, so as I started writing this story I was like "Hmm how can I keep him alive?" lol**_

_**Gurl: Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. Cara cut the middle of his forearm, to Scud it feels like his whole arm but to her she thinks she just cut off his hand. I hope that cleared it up lol. And I agree Chupa was hot.**_

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

When the plane landed in Dublin, Scud wrapped his arm around Cara's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and he grinned as he kissed the side of her head. She rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him then they walked to their house and Cara quickly ran into the basement.

When Cara came to the basement she smiled as she noticed about ten familiars working on it and making it like the palace.

"Josh" she called out, "I want you"

"I want you to baby" he interrupted.

"Let me finish. I want you to help out the other familiars with all kinds of weapons and to help make security cameras at all entrances"

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I don't trust the Daywalker. He gave up too easy so I want to be on my guard. Neil, you're good with medicine right?" a brunette familiar with dreadlocks nodded.

"Yes Mistress Cara" he answered.

"I need you to take a look at Josh's arm and make sure it isn't infected" he nodded as he led Scud away then Cara looked around the area. "Who here is good with cameras?"

"I am, Mistress Cara" said a blonde familiar.

"Good, you're going to help Josh with the security camera and where they go alright?" He nodded then ran out of the room and she sighed as she sat on the ground. She rubbed her face as she sighed then looked up as she heard someone walking towards her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jonathan" he answered nervously.

"Okay and why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm um, I'm good with computers" he stuttered, "I could help Josh"

"Scud, his name is Scud. Only I call him Josh"

"Right, sorry. I could help Scud with help him with the cameras"

She nodded then told him to work with the blonde familiar and he ran off. She shook her head with a smirk then stood up and walked over to the only female familiar. She tapped her shoulder then the familiar looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes Mistress Cara?" she asked.

"I want you to show me to my room" Cara said.

"Of course" she replied.

She started walking out of the area so Cara followed her, making sure she kept on eye on everything around her. "I'm surprised with how big this area is"

"We have been working since we heard you would be coming here Mistress Cara" the familiar explained, "We dug under the land and made sure it was like the palace so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Some places are still under construction but we are working as fast as we can"

_**BLADE2**_

After Neil had checked Scud's arm and said it wasn't infected, Scud asked him where Cara was. Just as Neil was about to enter, Cara walked in the room and leaned against the wall with her arms over her chest.

"He's not infected is he?" she asked.

"No ma'am" Neil answered, "It was a clean cut. You bandaged it up just in time. It will be swollen for a while but he should be fine"

"That's good" Scud smiled as he walked over to her then wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed as she looked over at Neil. "Is it possible for you to make him something for his arm? He won't shut up if he doesn't have something"

"I can see what I can do" he replied.

Cara nodded at him then took Scud's arms off her and led him to their room. Scud smirked to himself but Cara glared at him and his smirk fell before he wiped his fingers across his bottom lip.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We are going nothing" she answered, "You are going to help the other familiars with security while I am going to my room"

"What do you not want me or something?" he joked. When Cara didn't answer him he sighed and looked down at his left arm, or what was left of it. "Does this freak you out Mistress Cara? You haven't really done anything to me since you cut it off and that was about a week ago now. I think that this is the longest we've gone without sex or oral sex"

"It's not that Josh" she said as she looked at him, "I'm still grieving over my brother. He's saved my life more times than I care to admit and I feel so lost without him. I don't feel like me. I feel like this vulnerable little child and I hate it so much"

"You're not vulnerable" he said. She scoffed at him and he sighed as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You the toughest chick I have ever met. You take after Chupa and he told you to be strong. He would kill you if he heard you talking like that"

"I don't know if I like this new Scud or not" she said.

"I'm the Scudstar, everyone loves me" he winked.

She rolled her eyes with a smile then playfully pushed his shoulder and continued to walk to her room. Scud ran after her then wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. She sighed as she leaned back into his chest then he kissed up her neck and to her ear. Cara bit her bottom lip to stop moaning then they heard someone clear their throat.

Both Cara and Scud glared at the familiar who interrupted them and Jonathan stood back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt anything"

"What do you want Jonathan?" Cara asked.

"We need Scud's help"

"Right now?" Jonathan nodded, "Dam, guess I better go then. It better not take long though, Mistress Cara and I have some catching up to do"

Scud winked at Cara then followed Jonathan and Cara walked to her bedroom. She placed her hands in her pockets then sighed in annoyance as she heard someone behind her. "Don't you familiars know when to leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry Mistress Cara" he said, "You just look like you need to feed though"

"What's your name?" she asked as she faced him.

"Travis" he answered, "Travis Jones"

"You are willing to let me feed from you?" he nodded.

"Yes ma'am"

"Follow me to my room then"

_**BLADE2**_

After Cara had fed on Travis she fell back on her bed and groaned in pain. He looked at her concerned then grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her. She weakly smiled at him then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay Mistress Cara?" he asked.

"I don't know" she answered, "I miss my brother"

"Do you want me to get Neil?" he asked as he stood up, "Maybe you're sick or something"

"No it's not that" she said as she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her confused and she sighed as she sat up while placing her hand on her stomach. "I am pregnant Travis. I don't know what to expect though because it's never happened before and I don't have any help with it"

"I can go out and find another vampire to help you if it makes you feel better" he suggested.

"Make sure the vampire knows what they're doing" she said.

Travis nodded then left the room and ran out of the house, searching for a vampire that could help his mistress.

Scud was teaching some of the familiars about how to make different kinds of weapons to kill vampires when he saw a young familiar run towards Cara's room with a vampire behind him.

"Hey!" Scud shouted. They both stopped running then looked over at him and he crossed his arms over his chest with a glare. "Who the fuck are you vampire?"

"My name is Kim, I am a nurse for vampires" the vampire answered.

"Why the hell do we need a nurse? What's wrong with Cara?" a thousand thoughts ran through his mind, but the one that stuck out to him the most was that she was dying, "She's not dying is she?"

"No" Kim answered with a smile, "She's fine; she just needs help with the pregnancy"

"Cara's pregnant?"

"Yes" Travis answered, "She needed help because she's never been pregnant before. I think Mistress Cara is"

Scud didn't stick around to hear the rest of Travis's sentence, instead he ran to Cara's room as fast as he could to see if they were right about her being pregnant.

When Scud arrived in Cara's room he noticed she was on her bed and had her eyes closed. He walked over to her then sat on the bed and placed his hand in her hair. She opened her eyes to look at him then smiled as she rested her head on his lap. He continued to play with her hair then Kim walked in the room and Cara looked over at her.

"You must be Cara" she said.

"Who are you?"

"That's Kim" Scud answered, "She's a nurse for vampires. She's uh; she's going to help with the pregnancy"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she said.

"So it's true?" he asked.

She nodded and he sighed as he rubbed his face. He shook his head then pushed her head off his lap and walked out of the room. Cara bit her lip as she stood up but Kim placed her hands on Cara's shoulders and made her sit back on the bed.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Five weeks I'm guessing" Cara answered, "Maybe four I'm not sure"

"I'm guessing the guy who was just in here is the father?" Cara nodded. "I don't think I've met a female vampire pregnant with a human before"

"That doesn't help me at all" Cara hissed.

"I'm sorry but it's either the other way or two vampires" she replied.

Cara glared at her then called for Travis to send Kim out. He nodded then took the vampire out while Cara decided to search for Scud.

_**BLADE2**_

Scud was working on the security cameras when he felt arms go across his chest and a head on his shoulder. He sighed as he closed his eyes then felt Cara hold him tighter to her chest and he leaned against her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she kissed behind his ear, "I should have told you"

"Never thought of myself as a daddy" he said, "I don't know if I'm gonna be good"

"You're going to be a great father. We even have all these familiars and they will help you if you struggle" He looked over at her and she smiled as she kissed his cheek. He rested his forehead on her shoulder then she looked at the table he was just working on. "How are things going?"

"Slowly" he answered as he pulled away, "They say they know electronics but they don't know anything. It's so annoying. How the hell do vampires control familiars?"

"We're scary and can easily drain their blood if they disappoint us" she grinned.

"You're so hot when you talk about killing people babe"

Cara laughed as she slapped his ass then walked off to speak with Neil about his arm. Scud smirked as he watched her walk then rubbed his bottom lip before clearing his throat and working on the cameras again.

Neil was busy working on an arm brace for Scud when he spotted Cara walked around his office. He looked over at her and noticed she was staring at a book with her hand on her stomach. He stopped working on the brace then walked over to her and realised she was staring at the pregnancy booklet. He placed his hand on her shoulder but she spun around and hissed at him. He quickly raised his hands in defence and she sighed as she looked down.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"I can help you with the pregnancy if you want" he said, "I could do some research and help you with the delivery"

"How do we know it's going to be a normal birth?" she asked.

"That's why I'll research" he grinned.

She nodded then picked up the book and smiled at him. He smiled in return then she walked out of the room and decided to visit Scud and let him know that Neil was going to help them.

_I know that this chapter wasn't really that exciting or long but I just kind of wanted to get this part out of the way before the real excitement comes._

_Please review, I love reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Knyte: I have named all of the familiars in this chapter; see how many you recognise lol. Some are easy, some are hard and two are completely random.**_

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

Cara was sitting on a counter reading the pregnancy book when she heard a smash. She looked up in alarm then sighed as she noticed Scud had dropped the weapons. She put her book down then walked over to him and helped him pick them up. He looked at her in shock then shook his head and gently pushed her to the side.

"I don't need help" he said, "I didn't need help when I had two hands and I don't need help when I only have one"

"You need to take it easy" she replied.

"I'm fine Cara" he growled.

She sighed as she rubbed her face then put the weapons on the bench and grabbed his hand. He looked at her confused and she smiled as she led him towards her bedroom while walking backwards. He grinned as he realised what she wanted and she laughed as she heard his heartbeat pick up its pace. She started to walk a bit faster and then gasped as Scud picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed as she placed her hands on his back then he ran to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom Scud put her on the bed and she winked at him. He groaned as he climbed on top of her and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Cara let her hands play with his hair then he leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"Uh, Mistress Cara?" someone asked from the door.

"Are you fucking serious?" Scud groaned.

"What is it Travis?" Cara asked as she sat up.

"Jonathan saw something on the cameras" he answered, "They have the same temperature as you"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, "As in more than one?"

"Yeah, about twenty of them I think"

She cursed under her breath then Scud climbed off her and slammed the door open. Travis jumped back in shock then nervously played with the bottom of his top.

"Why the fuck did you interrupt us?" Scud growled.

"I didn't mean to" Travis answered fearfully.

"Scud, stop it" Cara ordered as she stood up. Scud glared at Travis then crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I hope you know you're acting like a baby right now. It's not like you were going to get laid anyway"

"We don't know that" he interrupted.

"I know that" she said.

He sighed in annoyance then walked out of the room and Cara shook her head with a smile as she looked over at Travis again. He weakly smiled at her then gasped as she grabbed his arm and pulled her into his chest. He bit his bottom lip shyly then she bit his neck and started to drink some of his blood. He gripped her sides tightly as he grunted in pain then slowly the pain left him and he moaned as he closed his eyes.

_**BLADE2**_

Cara was working on the syrum to forget about Blade when she felt someone walk up to her. She looked up and smiled as she noticed it was Scud before going back to the syrum.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"The syrum that will make us forget about the Daywalker" she answered, "I should have done it sooner though"

"At least you're getting it done" he said as he sat next to her, "Think you could make me forget Janet and Crissy as well?"

"If I do that you will keep asking me about how you got the scars"

"No I wouldn't"

"Yes you would" he nodded.

"Yeah I probably would. I might ask if they came from you. I know how rough you get"

"How the hell, am I able to scratch your stomach?" she asked confused. He thought about it for a while then went to open his mouth but shut it and shrugged his shoulders and she laughed. "Exactly, it isn't possible"

"You could always find a way" he muttered as he stared at her breasts, "Have I ever told you that I love your body?"

"A lot of times" she turned away from him. "Why don't you go and see the other familiars? Get your head cleared up"

"Kind of hard to with you around" he confessed.

"That's why I want you to interact with other people. You're not the only one that needs a clear head. If you distract me I will mess up the syrum so I need you away from me"

He smirked as he rubbed his bottom lip then she screamed as he hugged her tightly and rubbed his cheek against hers. She tried to push him away but he held her tighter and she laughed as he rocked them from side to side. She rolled her eyes to herself then he pulled away from her and smiled as he kissed the side of her head. Cara playfully glared at Scud and he winked before running off so she headed back to her work with a smile on her face.

Scud was looking around the huge basement when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as he noticed it was Travis, the same familiar that interrupted his time with Cara.

Travis took a small step back as he noticed the glare he got from Scud then cleared his throat before looking anywhere but the mutilated familiar that was angry at him.

"What do you want?" Scud growled.

"Mistress Cara wanted me to introduce you to the other familiars" he answered shyly, "I'm sorry about before. I uh, I didn't mean to interrupt you two"

"You're my least favourite right now"

Travis nodded then led Scud around the area until they came up to a familiar with brown hair that was spiked up the front and was working on some kind of sword. "Scud, this is Sean. He's a weapons master"

"So you're Mistress Cara's favourite?" Sean grinned, "Nice to put a face to the name"

"How much you do know about weapons for vampires?" Scud asked.

"I know not to let Mistress Cara handle them before she knows what they are" he answered, "In the handle of this sword has a small button that shoots out small silver daggers to hit vampires about to attack. It's safe for our mistress yet lethal for other vampires. Grace helped me with it"

"Grace?"

"She's another weapons master" Travis explained, "She's not as good with them as Sean is but she comes up with the ideas"

"Sean, what if we put UV lights in some bullets?" a girl asked as she ran over, "The lights could go off inside the vampires. Oh, who are you?"

"This is Scud" Sean said, "The favourite"

"That's a shame that you're taken" she replied as she flicked her curly blonde hair out of her face. "A real shame"

"She's a flirt. But don't worry your pretty little head of, she is all talk"

"Sean" she scolded.

"What? I'm just telling the truth" he replied.

Grace huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest then Travis cleared his throat before leading Scud away and towards a kitchen. "Including you we have eleven familiars all together. We have two weapon masters, two doctors, two blood donors, two cooks and two working on the security cameras. You've already met Sean and Grace. David and Sarah are our chefs, Axel and me are the blood donors, Neil and Annie are our doctors and Jonathan and Robert work on the security cameras"

"Sounds like you have everything covered" Scud noted. Travis nodded with a smile then opened the door to the kitchen but stopped when he noticed Scud was glaring at him. "What is it?"

"Why the hell do you need two blood donors?"

"In case Mistress Cara nearly drains one of us and needs more" he answered with a shrug.

"You act so calm about it"

"I trust that our mistress won't kill me"

Scud narrowed his eyes again then Travis sighed as they walked into the kitchen. Scud looked around the area then gasped before he ran over to a bench and grabbed the Crispy Cream donuts box and started to stuff his mouth while moaning from the taste.

"Uh, this is David and Sarah. They're brother and sister" Travis said, pointing at two brunettes, "Guys, this is Scud"

"We figured that out" David said as he watched Scud stuff his face, "We were warned that he likes the donuts but I didn't think he liked them this much"

"That can't be healthy" Sarah stated.

"I don't think he cares"

"Hey Scud, we still need to meet Annie, Robert and Axel" Travis said, "You can bring your donuts"

Scud grinned then waved at the siblings before following Travis out of the kitchen. He held the box tightly against his chest then noticed Travis had stopped so he looked up at him confused. He looked around the small familiar then saw Jonathan sitting with another familiar and they were talking quietly. He swallowed the remains of his donut then they both looked over at him and waved.

"I take it you're Scud" the blonde familiar said, "The names Robert"

"You working on the security cameras?" he asked.

"Yep" he grinned, "Saw a few vampires before but it was a false alarm. They were only walking past so we're safe"

"So they don't know where we are?"

"Nope, we're safe for a while. Hopefully for a long time"

"Mistress Cara needs some more time for herself" Scud said, "She's working on something as we speak so make sure no other vampires or the Daywalker doesn't find us"

Jonathan and Robert nodded then Travis took Scud to infirmary to introduce him to Annie.

When Scud and Travis arrived at the infirmary they noticed only Neil was in there and he was working on the prostetic arm. Scud went to take a look at it but Neil covered it with a sheet and grinned at the eager male.

"Not yet, it's not finished" he said.

"Can I get a sneak peek?" Scud asked.

"No" Neil chuckled, "Mistress Cara would have my head if I let you see it"

"Where's Annie?" Travis asked, "I'm showing Scud the other familiars but we haven't seen Axel or Annie yet"

"I don't want to know where they are. Axel came in grabbed Annie's hand and they left. That was about two hours ago"

"Why don't you go and interrupt them getting laid?" Scud snapped at Travis. Neil looked between the two with a small smile but Scud glared at him and his face went blank straight away before Scud glared over at Travis again. "You interrupted me and Cara, why can't you interrupt them huh?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two" Travis stuttered, "I told you before"

Scud scoffed then grabbed another donut before storming out of the room to see if Cara had made the syrum yet.

_**BLADE2**_

As Scud opened the door he quickly ducked before a glass vile hit him in the face. He looked over at his mistress in shock then noticed she was angrily pacing the area with her hands on her hips. He walked over to her while placing his hands on her hips and she spun around while hissing at him. He raised his hands in defence and she sighed as she sat on the counter top and hid her face in her hands.

Scud placed his hands on Cara's shoulders then she placed her hands on top of his own and leaned back into his chest. He kissed the back of her head then nuzzled his face into her hair as he took in her scent.

"Why are you tense?" he whispered.

"Two heartbeats are going off at a rapid pace and it is so distracting" she said. "I just want to tear their throats and drain them dry to stop it"

"Neil said that Annie and Axel are together. Seems like the kid interrupted the wrong couple"

"Travis isn't a kid" Cara smiled as Scud scoffed. "I'm serious Josh; he's only eight years younger than you are"

"To me that's a kid" Cara rolled her eyes then pulled away from Scud and showed him a needle filled with bright blue liquid. "Is that the syrum to make us forget about B?"

"Yep, we only need to take half though. That way we forget about him but still remember what happened. We will just think that it was between the Blood Pack and the reapers. Do you want to go first?"

"Can you calm me down first?"

Cara glared at him then in a flash she jammed the needle into his neck and he gasped in pain. She rolled her eyes with a smile then put half of the syrum inside his vein and he shut his eyes tightly. She pulled the needle away then placed the needle into her neck and emptied the remains in her own body. She let out a deep breath then groaned in pain as the syrum started to take effects on her. She looked over at Scud and noticed he was passed out on the ground and soon she felt her own body collapse and she to fell unconscious.

When Cara woke up, the first thing she noticed were the red lights flashing around the building and the alarm going off loudly. She groaned as she held her head then saw Scud rushing towards her with Sean, Robert and Grace behind him. Sean helped her up and she sighed as she shook her head.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That vampire from before, Kim, she's got an army and they're here" Robert answered, "They want you do"

"How many are on her side?"

"Twenty. Jonathan and I discovered that they were circling the area to try and find another way inside"

"Sean and Grace have made weapons for us all that are easy to kill them" Scud said, "We need to hurry though"

Cara nodded in agreement then followed them towards the main area in the basement to gather their weapons. She let out a deep breath then felt Scud place his hand on her lower back so she looked over at him. He winked at her then kissed her temple before grabbing his guns and she grabbed her own guns.

"These were Chupa's guns" she said, "I always wanted to use them but he threatened me if I touched them, thinking that I wasn't able to use them properly. Looks like I get to prove it now"

Scud smiled as his mistress then they both headed towards the door to meet Kim.

_What did you guys think of the names of the rest of my familiar's lol?_

_If you can guess where I got the names from you get ten points._

_The next chapter is going to be intense, there will be lots of blood, swears and Scud's pervertedness._

_Remember to please review, and I will update the next chapter soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Knyte: In the last chapter I didn't really say that they were under attack, so they had enough time to stop. Not as much time as Scud wanted though lol. Does there have to be a reason as to why there are points? Maybe I just like giving out points to people I love lol.**_

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

"What are you doing here Kim?" Cara asked as she stared at Kim.

"You and I need to have a talk" Kim said, "A serious talk"

"So you decided to bring twenty suck heads with you?" Scud snapped. He raised his gun at her but Cara placed her hand on his wrist and gently put his hand down. "I don't trust her"

"Let me handle this. Now drop your gun" Cara said.

Scud narrowed his eyes at the vampire but did as his mistress ordered and put his gun down. Cara nodded at him then looked back at the blonde vampire and crossed her arms over her chest. Kim smiled as she placed her hands on her hips then placed all of her weight onto her left leg as she looked at the eleven familiars in front of her.

Cara noticed the look Kim was giving Travis so she pulled him behind her and hissed angrily. Kim smiled sweetly at her and Cara growled as she showed her fangs. Scud looked over at his mistress then stood back as he noticed she was ready to attack if Kim made any sudden move. The rest of the familiars saw Scud's expression so they all followed his movements by stepping back.

"What kind of talk do you want?" Cara asked.

"I just want to know why you killed my cousin"

"I've killed lots of people; I need more than just my cousin"

"You let Reinhardt die!" Kim shouted, "You chose a pathetic human over your own kind! You are a traitor! You are pregnant with a human and you deserve to die!"

"Reinhardt's dead?"

"He got cut in half because you ran away"

Cara stared at her in shock then before she could blink Kim tackled her to the ground. Cara screamed from the shock then kicked Kim off her before the other vampires ran forward and started to attack the familiars. Kim laughed as she winked at Cara then Cara hissed at her before punching her in the face.

As Kim and Cara were busy fighting, all the familiars and Kim's vampires were fighting against each other. Ash was going everywhere as well as blood while screams echoed through the large basement.

"Axel" Sarah cried out in alarm. He looked over his shoulder then saw a vampire charging at him and gasped. "Duck you idiot"

He quickly ducked then Sarah shot the vampire in the head and he blew up in ashes. Axel sighed in relief then before he could thank her; another vampire tackled him to the ground and tore into his jugular. His eyes went wide with shock as he screamed then a knife slammed down into the vampire's head. He looked up in fear then smiled as he noticed it was Cara but she was covered in blood.

"Sorry Axel" she said.

He nodded at her then she continued to fight off the vampires but lost sight of Kim. She growled as she looked around then shot Axel in the chest to stop his suffering. She sighed then heard Travis call out her name and she looked around in alarm.

Travis was trying to hold off a buff male vampire but the vampire was a lot stronger than his smaller figure. He called out Cara's name then a few seconds later the vampire blew up and he shut his eyes. He felt Cara grab his hand so he opened his eyes and let her pull him up. He smiled as he thanked her then they stood back to back as they took out the vampires.

"Did you see where Kim went?" Cara asked.

"She kind of vanished" he answered. Cara cursed under her breath and she cut a vampires head off and Travis looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Mistress Cara'

"It's not your fault" she replied.

"Oh fuck, Grace" Neil shouted. Cara and Travis looked over at the doctor and spotted three vampires draining Grave of her blood. "Get off her you un-dead fucks"

David and Sarah ran over to them to help kill the vampires then Travis joined them and placed his hand on Grace's neck. "She's dead"

"Where are Robert, Annie, Jonathan, Sean and Josh?" Cara asked.

"We're here" Sean answered walking up with Jonathan, Robert and Annie. "Is this all that's left?"

"Where did the other vampires go?" Robert asked.

"Where's Axel?" Annie asked.

"I haven't seen Josh since the fight started" Cara answered, "I don't know where the other vampires are. It's weird that they've vanished and Axel didn't make it, neither did Grace"

Annie stared at her in shock then spotted Axel on the ground and screamed as she ran over to him. Cara sighed then David hugged Sarah as she started to cry over Grace. Neil tried to rub the blood off his clothes but sighed and shook his head before sitting on the ground. Sean rubbed the back of his head then Robert leaned against the counter while Travis looked around, still looking for the vampires.

"Something isn't right" Sean said, "Why would the vampires just leave? Why only just kill two people?"

"What if they took Scud as a hostage?" David asked as he rubbed his beard, "I didn't see him at all during the fight. Ewe, I have blood"

"Of course you have blood you idiot" Sarah grinned.

"I have blood in my hair and beard" he said, "So do you baby sis"

"I have blood in my beard?" she asked confused.

Everyone smiled at the siblings then Cara froze as she heard Josh scream in pain. All the familiars looked around in alarm then before they could blink Cara ran towards the noise.

When Cara found Josh she saw red as she noticed Kim was above him and was digging her nails into his chest. Cara felt her fangs grow and she growled as she glared at the other vampire. "Get your hands off my man right now"

Kim laughed as she stood back and Cara tensed up as she smelt Scud's blood. Kim smirked at the agitated vampire then licked her nails, making sure that Cara knew she was licking Scud's blood off her fingers.

"I see why you keep him around" she said. Cara pulled out her brother's old gun and Kim laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. "Oh Cara, you can't kill me. Not with that shitty thing called a gun"

"It's not meant for you" Cara said. Kim tilted her head to the side then Cara shot a beam above Kim and the beam fell on her. She moaned in pain then Cara walked over to her and crouched down to her height. "You don't deserve a bullet to the head or anywhere. I was thinking about tearing you to pieces, see how you like it, but I have something else in mind"

Kim looked up at her confused then gasped as Cara placed her hands on her cheeks. She begged for Cara not to do it but Cara smirked evilly and easily tore her head off, loving the sight of her blood going everywhere. She heard the rest of the familiars walk up behind her but ignored them and put a UV grenade in the hollow of Kim's neck before running out of the area.

When the light died down Cara rushed to Scud's side and placed her hands on his cheeks. He groaned as he opened his eyes to look at her and weakly laughed before coughing up some blood.

"Guess all the female suck heads like tearing into me" he weakly joked.

"Don't talk" she ordered, "Neil; I need your help here. Now"

Neil ran to Scud's side then placed his hands on the wounds and looked over at Robert. "Since Annie is busy I need you to get the first aid kit and hurry. Sean you go with him. David, Sarah I need you two to get me some hot water; make sure it's boiling. Travis you need to stay close by for a blood transfusion"

"What do I do?" Jonathan asked.

"Check up on the cameras" Cara ordered, "I'm going to speak with these vampires"

Jonathan nodded then ran to the cameras while everyone else did what Neil asked them to do. Scud groaned in pain as he looked up at his mistress and she smiled before going over to Kim's followers.

_**BLADE2**_

As Cara was talking with the remaining vampires Neil was stitching up Scud's stomach. David was trying to relax Scud, Sarah was helping keeping pressure on the wound, Sean was sitting with Travis as he worked with the blood and Robert was busy pacing. Neil looked up at Robert with a glare and Robert looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop pacing" Neil said.

"I'm sorry man, I just don't do well with blood" he replied.

"Then go help Jonathan with the security cameras" he suggested.

"Yeah, I can do that" he said.

Neil nodded then Robert ran to where Jonathan was while he looked back down at Scud. Scud started to breathe heavily as he looked around wildly but David grabbed his head and tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. Neil ordered Sarah to apply more pressure then told Sean to do another blood transfer.

Scud threw his head back while crying out in pain as he felt the needle go into his stomach and heard David try to calm him down but everything was blurry to him. His eyelids felt heavy and he went to close them but felt David slap his cheek to keep him awake. He groaned as he turned his head to the side then felt a cold hand grab his tightly. Instantly he knew it was Cara's so he laced their fingers together and held her hand as tightly as he could to distract himself from the pain.

"He's losing too much blood" he faintly heard Neil shout.

"There has to be something we can do" Cara said.

"None of us have the same blood as him" he replied, "The only reason Travis is doing this is because his blood can go to anyone. We're lucky to have him here. I don't think we can do anything else"

"I have something I can do" she said.

Scud looked up at his mistress tiredly and she smiled as she placed her free hand on his cheek. He moved into her touch while sighing then gasped as he felt her bite his neck. He held her hand tighter as he moaned then she pulled away and kissed his forehead. He stared up at her while breathing heavily then she let go of his hand and he panicked. She placed his hand on her thigh then cut her wrist and placed it against his mouth.

"You can't be serious Mistress Cara" Sarah said.

"I'm serious" Cara replied, "Josh; I want you to drink this okay? You have to drink it"

"Too tired" he groaned.

"I know, you don't have to drink a lot though only a little bit" she said, "Please baby, for me"

He tiredly nodded then lifted his head up and placed his mouth over her cut. He looked up at her and she nodded as she held the back of his head to help support him. He nodded then started to drink her blood and everyone tensed as they watched the scene in front of them. Cara licked her bottom lip then Scud closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around Cara's wrist so he could get more blood.

"That's enough Josh" she moaned. He kept on drinking. "Scud, enough!"

He pulled away as he breathed heavily then gasped and placed his hand over his heart. He went to sit up but Neil gently pushed him back down so he wouldn't open up his stitches. Scud went to snap at him but screamed as he felt a hot pain go through his body. Everyone took a step back but Cara stayed by his side and held his hand.

"What's going on?" Travis asked concerned.

"It's just my blood going through his body and killing him" Cara explained, "Once that's done my blood will take over and he should wake up as a vampire"

"Should?" Sean asked, "As in, there is a possibility he could die from this and not turn?"

"I've only seen that happen once and that was with a friends partner" she answered, "The only problem was that she had her throat torn open and lost too much blood. Josh has a chance"

"I hope so" Sean replied.

Cara glared at him and he nervously gulped before running away to work on his weapons.

"It hurts" Scud groaned, "Make it stop"

"I know it hurts" Cara said as she looked back at him, "It will be gone soon"

He nodded then threw his head back and screamed in pain again. Cara held his hand tighter and he felt his eyes closing again, and this time he couldn't help it.

_**BLADE2**_

_Scud was sitting on Cara's bed watching her work and he smirked as he let his eyes linger on her ass. He licked his bottom lip then jumped in surprise as Cara spun around and pinned him to the bed. He nervously gulped as she laughed as she stood up. He shook his head with a closed mouth smile then she dragged him up and led him over to the table._

"_I need your help Josh" she said as she stared at the metal scattered on the table, "I want my own weapon that's easy for me to use"_

"_Do you want anything special about it?" he asked. She thought about it for a while then shook her head as someone knocked on her door. "I'll make you a sword. Should be easy enough"_

"_Thanks" she smiled, "I'll ask Snowman to teach me. Hey Chupa"_

"_I need to speak with you in private" Chupa said as he glared at Scud, "You aren't hurting my sister are you dipshit?"_

"_No" Scud answered as he looked away._

"_Good, because I don't want my sister being hurt because of a stupid human like yourself. Do you understand?"_

"_I get it man. I'm not gonna hurt her"_

"_Chupa that's enough okay? I can look after myself I'm not that little kid anymore"_

_He sighed then grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her out of the room so Scud couldn't hear what he was going to say._

_As Scud was working on Cara's sword he kept on thinking about his mistress. He rubbed his chin with his finger as he sighed then jumped as someone slammed the door open. He spun around then noticed it was King Damaskinos and he bowed. The king nodded at him then Scud stood up straight before going back to the weapons._

"_How are you feeling about being a familiar? Do you regret it?" the king asked._

"_I don't regret it" Scud answered, "I'm just scared that Chupa will tear me apart as I sleep"_

"_He's protective of his little sister. Her parents left her for dead when she was a kid and he just made it. He's scared that it will happen again if she's left alone with someone he doesn't know, can you blame him?"_

"_I guess not. If I had a sister I guess I'd do anything to protect her"_

"_Did you have a family before you were turned?"_

"_An older brother" Scud sighed as he remembered his brother. "He wasn't really the best brother; he just got me out of a few problems. Our mum ran away when I was ten and our dad kind of comes and goes whenever he feels like it. Nothing really exciting about my family"_

_The king nodded then Cara walked in the room with her arms over her chest. Scud grinned at her then Damaskinos walked out of the room and Cara sat on her bed. She fell on her back as she sighed then Scud climbed on top of her and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He grinned as he kissed her cheek then started to kiss down her neck and she sighed as she let her hands play with his hair._

"_No sex today" she muttered._

"_Please?" he asked._

"_No" she laughed. He sighed in annoyance then she sat up and pushed him off her and grabbed her guns. "I have training to do and I'm pretty sure that you have to return to the warehouse"_

"_He isn't coming back for another two days though" he said._

"_Scud, I am ordering you to go back to the warehouse" she said as she looked at him from over her shoulder, "Do whatever it is that you do there and make my sword okay? If he asks about the weapon tell him that you're making it for him"_

"_He'll know if I'm lying though"_

"_Then make him a sword"_

_He sighed then nodded and went to leave but she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her then she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him. He happily kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He opened his mouth then moaned as she entered her tongue into his mouth. He placed his hands on her ass then spun her around and pinned her against the wall._

_Cara dug her nails into Scud's shoulders then pulled away from the kiss while moaning as he started to thrust his hips against hers. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and he started panting as he moved his hips faster. She closed her eyes as she whimpered then they both froze as someone cleared their throat. Cara looked over Scud's shoulder and smiled nervously as she saw her brother and Reinhardt staring at her with their arms over their chests._

"_Hi guys" she said._

"_You two are disgusting" Reinhardt said._

_Scud quickly put Cara down then spun around and gulped as he saw the glares. He looked over at Cara then kissed her cheek before running out of the room to avoid further embarrassment._

"_Come on" Chupa said annoyed, "We have training to do"_

_**BLADE2**_

"It's been hours" Sean said as he sat next to Cara, "Shouldn't he wake up now?"

"I've never done this before Sean" she said, "I don't know how long it should take. I heard it depends on the person"

"We're all here for you Mistress Cara" he said as he stood up, "Call out if you need anything"

She nodded then he walked away and she sighed as she looked back down at Scud's motionless body. She grabbed his hand gently then with her free hand, she placed it on top of his so his hand was enclosed by both of hers.

"Please wake up Josh" she whispered, "You have to wake up. I've already lost the Blood Pack and my brother; I don't want to lose you to. I need you to wake up, not just for me but for our child as well"

She got no response and she fell down next to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes.

_Sorry it took so long, I had all my plans written down and I lost them :'( I even had plans for a Gossip story but I lost that as well. Hopefully I will find them and a Gossip story will come out soon, fingers crossed._

_Remember, please review I love hearing what people have to say about each chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Knyte: Scud, vampire or not, he is hot. I don't think anything could change that, and if they did I won't be happy. I'm glad you liked the flashback, they say that your life flashes before your eyes as you're about to die but since Scud wasn't' going to stay dead I thought I'd just have one flashback lol.**_

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

"She hasn't moved a bit" Sarah said as she looked over at her distressed mistress, "It's been twenty four hours now. I'm really worried about her"

"Other than Scud, who's she closest to out of us?" Neil asked.

"Travis" Sean answered as he looked at the youngest familiar. Travis looked up at him in shock and Sean nodded at him as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mistress Cara might respond to you. We've all tried but she hasn't done anything so it's up to you now kiddo"

"I don't want her to snap at me though. I don't even know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" Annie said as she rubbed her arms, "Just sit next to her, and let her know you're there for her"

Travis nodded nervously then slowly walked over to Cara while playing with his long sleeves. He looked back at the other familiars and they nodded at him and he sighed as he looked back at his mistress. He let out a deep breath then slowly sat next to her but she didn't acknowledge his presence. He hesitated then placed his hand on her knee but she still didn't respond and continued to stare at Scud.

Cara felt empty and it really confused her. She knew she was close with Scud but didn't think that it would hurt as much as it would as she stared at his lifeless body. At first she thought she was upset because she was still sad about Chupa; but it hurt a lot more than her brother's death. Every time a familiar came over to her she could only hear a blur as they spoke to her. She faintly felt Travis touch her but she didn't really pay attention to it.

"Mistress Cara?" Travis asked quietly. Still there was no response or movement. "We're here for you Mistress Cara, you know. If you need any help"

He placed his hand on her shoulder then heard a groaning noise. He looked down then saw Scud moving around and gasped as Scud's eyes opened. Cara stared at him in shock then smiled and hugged him tightly as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Travis smiled then stood up and walked over to the other familiars to tell them that Scud was awake.

Scud pulled away from Cara then smiled as he rested his forehead and she laughed as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"You scared the shit out of me" she said, "I thought you weren't going to make it"

"I'm hungry" he said as he looked around. "Wow, everything is so much sharper"

"Vampire senses" she grinned.

"So I'm a vampire now?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to let you die" she answered.

He smiled at her then she helped him up and he continued to look around the area with his new heightened senses. Cara looked at him concerned then the familiars walked over to them and he tensed up at the smell of blood.

"So, it worked?" David asked.

"Idiot" Sarah muttered under her breath. "This reminds me of the time you blew up my cat. You asked if it was dead"

"Are you serious?" Robert grinned, "You blow up a cat and ask if it's dead?"

"I was drunk okay?" David defended.

"How the hell do you blow up a cat?" Scud asked.

"My fist hit the gun and the safety was off. I think"

"And that is why he's in the kitchen and not with weapons" Sean grinned.

Everyone laughed then Annie looked over at Scud and noticed he was glaring at Sean. She shook her head then decided to help out Neil with the prostetic arm and get away from the newly born vampire.

"I know that none of you are probably up for this but who is going to let Josh drink from them?" Cara asked, "It can't be Travis because he gives his blood to me. It was going to be Axel but he's dead now"

"I'll do it" Sean said, "As long as he doesn't kill me"

"I won't let it happen. Thank you Sean"

He smiled at his mistress then she gasped as Scud started to kiss her neck. She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and he grinned at her while pulling her into his chest. She shook her head as she laughed then gently pushed him away and looked over at Sean with an eye roll.

"Still hungry" Scud pointed out.

"Okay, Sean and Travis follow me" she ordered, "Everyone else go back to your usual duties"

Everyone nodded then did as their mistress ordered and Scud happily followed Cara to her room.

_**BLADE2**_

When they reached Cara's room Travis sat on the bed while Sean crossed his arms over his chest. Scud looked over at Cara as he licked his bottom lip and she shook her head with a smile before sitting next to Travis.

"I'm going to teach you how to feed" she said, "Stand next to Sean and do exactly as I do and say" He nodded then walked over to Sean and tensed up as he heard his heartbeat. "Don't be tense Josh. Since it's your first time I want you to take the blood from the wrist. It's easier that way for a beginner"

"All I have to do is dig my fangs in right?" he asked.

"Don't dig your fangs in all the way though" she answered.

He nodded then looked over at Sean with a nervous look. Sean nodded at him then winced in pain as Scud bit his wrist. Cara sighed then looked over at Travis and noticed he was staring at them. She smiled as she kissed his wrist then as he looked at her she dug her fangs into him and he let out a deep breath. She smiled at him as she started to suck his blood then looked over at Scud to see how he was going.

Scud had always thought that drinking someone's blood would be disgusting and a turn off after he got attacked by Janet and Crissy, but as he drank Sean's blood he felt the opposite. His blood tasted good and he was getting turned on. He groaned as he opened his eyes then smirked as his eyes locked with Cara's. He slowly pulled away from Sean then licked his lips and walked over to Cara. She pulled away from Travis then told him and Sean to leave.

Once Sean and Travis were gone Scud pinned Cara to the bed and slammed his lips against hers. She laughed as she kissed back then opened her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth straight away. Cara moaned as she tasted the blood then dug her nails into Scud's shoulders then he pulled away from her and started to kiss down her neck while grinding his hips against hers.

"I never thought I'd be this turned on" he breathed into her neck, "But I can't have sex"

"That's not very Scud like" she joked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby" he answered as he pulled away, "If you weren't pregnant we'd be having sex right now. Dirty, hot, rough sex"

"Don't pull away from me" she said.

"Sorry babe but I'm not going to hurt our baby"

She pouted then placed her hands on his hips and he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She laughed as she pulled his body closer to her but he shook his head, but stopped when he came up with a plan. He smirked to himself then sat up and placed his hands on his own hips. She looked at him confused then he licked his bottom lip before pulling his pants down.

"What are you planning?" Cara asked.

"I don't really want to jack off right now" he answered, "I want you to help me"

"Do I have to do this for the rest of my pregnancy after you feed?"

"I can pay you back"

"You better"

He happily nodded and she smirked as she slowly pulled down his boxes. He groaned at the release then let his head fall back as she licked around the base of his cock. He placed his hand in her hair then she licked up to the head and pulled him into her mouth. He bit his bottom lip but stopped as he felt his fangs dig into his lip.

"Don't stop" he whispered as he closed his eyes, "Whatever you do don't stop" Cara nodded then started to bob her head up and down slowly and began to massage his balls. Scud cried out in pleasure as he gripped her hair tightly then gasped as he felt his release coming up. "Shit, babe I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna last"

She smirked at him then he opened his eyes to look down at her and bucked his hips as he released himself into her mouth. He moaned out her name loudly as he arched his back then Cara continued to swallow his juices.

When Scud had stopped Cara pulled away from him and helped pull his boxes and pants up. He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers then she gave him a light peck on his lips before standing up. He sighed as he stood up then they both walked out of the room.

"So, what am I going to learn next?" he asked.

"Hunting" she answered with a grin, "The best part about being a vampire"

"I thought the best part was being immortal and strong" he replied.

"Oh my dear Joshua, there is more to being a vampire than just strength and immortality" she said as he winced.

"Don't call me Joshua" he said, "I hate that name so much"

"I think it's a cute name" she winked, "Maybe it can be the baby's name if it's a boy"

"Come on; don't give the baby a shit name"

Cara laughed then they arrived at the training room where Sean and Annie were working on weapons. "I hope you're ready to become a fighter"

_**BLADE2**_

David and Sarah were cooking food for the familiars when Scud walked in looking worried. They all stared at him concerned then he ran towards the cupboard and started to go through everything.

"Uh, what are you looking for?" Neil asked.

"I don't have any left" he answered panicked.

All the familiars looked at each other confused then Sean smirked from behind his mouth. "What don't you have any left of man?"

"Josh, you need to calm down" Cara said as she came in the room, "It's not the end of the world if you don't have your drugs"

"To me it is" he replied, "Where is it?"

Cara sighed then threw a small bag at him and he caught it and sighed in relief. She rolled her eyes then he ran out of the room with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. She shook her head then sat between Annie and Travis and rested her head on her arms. Travis rubbed her back with a small smile then Neil looked over at his mistress and grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked confused.

"Annie and I have finished the arm for Scud" he answered.

"That's great Neil" she smiled, "I can bring him over as soon as you want"

"Ok, sure" he replied.

She nodded then yawned and hid her face in her arms while Travis continued to rub her back. She tiredly moaned as she looked over at him and he hesitated before wrapping his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. She hid her face in his shoulder and David chuckled as he gave everyone their food.

"Wouldn't Scud get angry if he saw you like that Mistress Cara?" he asked.

"Not if I give him the reason" she answered, "When Josh was human I loved his warmth, now that he's a vampire and cold I can't go to him for the warmth anymore. So I'll go to Travis, he's cute to cuddle with"

"Looks like you're the favourite now Travis" Sarah smiled.

Travis looked away from everyone shyly and Cara laughed as she played with his hair. He looked over at her with a small smile but his face was still pink in the cheeks and everyone laughed. Cara sighed then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Mistress Cara?" Robert asked.

"I need some sleep" she answered, "Teaching Josh about being a vampire is more tiring than I thought. When I wake up I will find him and take him to you Neil"

"What time will you wake up mistress?" Annie asked.

"Don't know"

Both Neil and Annie nodded then Cara walked to her room and fell on her bed, instantly falling asleep.

_**BLADE2**_

_Cara was in her parent's old house and she started to panic. She looked around in fear then heard someone behind her and she tensed up. She went to reach for a weapon but she didn't have any on and was wearing a blue halter neck dress that stopped at her knees. She raised an eyebrow then heard someone clear their throat and she spun around with a glare but froze as she recognised the buff figure._

"_Chupa?" she whispered._

"_Hello Care Bear" he grinned, "I haven't seen you in a dress in a long time"_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then why are we at our parents' house?" she asked as she looked around, "I hate this place"_

"_No you don't, you hated the people who lived here" he grinned._

"_I guess you're right"_

"_I'm always right" he stated._

_She laughed then ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back straight away then picked her up and spun her around while resting his head on top of her own. Cara held him tighter then he gently put her down and grabbed her hand. She looked at him confused then Chupa made her sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Cara looked at Chupa confused and he sighed as he held her hands tighter._

"_Why are you here Chupa?" she asked._

"_You've been upset lately" he answered, "You've been having doubts about a lot of stuff as well. What's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant big brother" she said, "My stomach hurts a lot, I'm not getting much sleep and with Josh as a vampire now I'm getting more tired and stressed"_

"_You have to stay strong okay? You were the strongest one in the Blood Pack" he softly said, "You shouldn't have doubts about anything"_

"_Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?" she whispered._

"_Of course you will be. Do you remember those two year old twins we found?" Cara thought about it for a while then nodded with a small smile on her face. "You saved those kids lives and you were only ten. From then on I knew you were going to be a great mother. I'm proud of you Care Bear. You just need to be strong for your baby and Scud, even though I hate him. You're vicious but kind and that's a pretty good combination. You'll care about your child but at the same time still be the same vampire you were when you were in the Blood Pack. You will have the strength to protect your child and since Scud is a vampire, he'll help to; if he isn't so drugged up"_

_Cara laughed under her breath then hugged her brother tightly and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Chupa smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed the top of her head as she sighed. He rubbed her back soothingly then she held the sides of his shirt and closed her eyes to try and keep the moment in her mind._

"_I miss you so much Chupa" she muttered._

"_I miss you to" he whispered, "You need to wake up now"_

"_But I don't want to lose you again" she said as she looked up at him, "How do I know that you're going to arrive in a dream again?"_

"_I'll come around randomly okay?"_

"_Yeah okay, I love you big brother"_

"_I love you to Care Bear" he smiled, "You could never let me down, remember that"_

_**BLADE2**_

Cara woke up with a gasp and looked around the room and smiled as she saw Scud sitting at the end of the bed. She sat up then wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and he leaned against her chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and he sighed as he pressed his cheek against her own.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You looked like you were about to cry"

"I dreamt about Chupa" she answered, "He told me to be strong for you and the baby. He also said that I could never let him down"

"He loved you Cara, don't forget it"

"I won't" Scud smiled at her then she kissed his cheek before letting him go and standing up. "Come on, I want to show you something important"

He looked at her confused but she smiled at him and he sighed as he stood up. She laughed to herself then held his hand and dragged him towards the small infirmary to show him the arm Neil and Annie came up with.

When Scud and Cara came to the room, Cara placed her hands on his eyes. He looked around confused but she smiled before gently pushing him forwards so he walked in the room first. Neil looked up at the two vampires with a smile and Annie laughed to herself as she noticed how anxious Scud was to know what was happening. Cara winked at the two familiars then pushed Scud forward and made him stop at the table.

"Where are we?" Scud asked, "Which two familiars are here?"

"It's just Neil and Annie, you don't need to be so tense" she answered, "I hope you like it"

Just as he was about to ask what she meant, she removed her hands as Neil removed the sheet covering the arm and he gasped as he saw the arm. He placed his hand on it with a smile then Neil put his arm through it and strapped it around his bicep.

"I made sure it was black so if you were to go out on a hunt at night nobody would see it as usual as a tan prostetic arm" he explained, "Since you're kind of new to the fighting business, you can strap a knife to it and stab someone. Sean came up with different kinds of weapons you can use with the arm"

"You could be Captain Hook" Cara joked.

"A hotter version though" Scud replied.

"Your hair is almost the same length" He looked at her in shock and she laughed as she nipped at his shoulder. He winked at her and she smiled before looking over at Neil and Annie. "Thank you, this is better than I thought it would be. I love the dark red rim around it"

"I did the final paint job" Annie confessed, "It represents blood since he's a vampire now"

"Hey, does that mean that we have to call him Master Scud now?" Neil asked.

"Yes" Cara answered, "I guess he has to be someone's master"

"I can still be your master" Scud said as he looked at Cara.

"Hey, keep it in the bedroom" Annie said.  
"Thanks" Scud said as he checked out his prostetic arm again, "Can I stash my joints in here?"

"If it makes you feel better we can" Neil answered.

Scud grinned at him and Cara sighed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, but not before thanking Neil and Annie again or everything they did.

_Oh my god, I found my plans, I was so happy when I found them._

_I am working on my Gossip story as well so the first chapter should be coming out soon._

_Please review _


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. It's when Cara is in the last stages of pregnancy so it will mainly be focused on her, I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

Cara was on her bed drinking from Travis when Scud walked in the room and sat on the bed next to the youngest familiar. Cara smiled at him then pulled away from Travis and licked her bottom lip to get the blood. Scud growled under his breath as he watched her swallow the blood then Travis looked up at him nervously. Cara shook her head at Scud then Travis helped her sit up and she sighed as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I want this kid out of me right now" she said.

"In time baby" Scud said.

"I want it out right now!" she shouted.

Travis jumped from her sudden outburst then ran out of the room so he wouldn't get snapped at. Scud shook his head with a smirk then rubbed his bottom lip before sitting closer to the agitated vampire. Cara glared at him with her arms over her chest and he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She grumbled under her breath as she rested her head on his shoulder and he chuckled.

"You're cute when you're pregnant" he said.

"Scud I am seriously not in the mood" she growled.

"I'm just saying"

She glared at him with her fangs showing and he smiled innocently at her. She scoffed at him then he gently kissed her temple before pulling her up. She groaned as she fell against him so he wrapped his arms around her and helped her out of the room. She rolled her eyes to herself then slapped Scud on the back of the head as she felt his hand brush over her ass.

"Now is not the time to feel me up" she said.

"I hope you know that you look sexy when you're pregnant" he said.

"You like it when I'm fat?" she growled.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said as he backed up. Cara's glare deepened and Scud cleared his throat as he took another couple of steps back. "I'm not saying that I like that you're fat"

"Oh, so you hate me now?"

"No"

"Then what is it Scud? Please tell me what you think of me so I can change just for you!" she snapped.

"There isn't anything that I dislike about the pregnancy. Well, except that we can't have sex. I hate that part"

Cara continued to glare at him but he smiled at her and she sighed as she looked away from him. He rubbed his chin with his finger then walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him confused but decided not to ask him about it and let him lead her to wherever they were going.

_**BLADE2**_

Soon Cara and Scud arrived at the infirmary and saw Neil and Annie sitting next to each other and had their noses deep in books. Cara sat on a chair then Annie looked up at her and smiled before placing her book down.

"Have you found anything?" Scud asked.

"Only that the delivery will be the same as a humans" Neil answered, "It's the only thing we can find and we've searched for hours"

"But since there will be a lot of blood you will have to be away" Annie said to Scud, "We have to give something to Mistress Cara because the scent will be stronger for her"

"What will the baby be?" Cara asked, "Will it be breathing when it's born?"

"We won't know until it's born" she answered.

"Since Master Scud was human when you were pregnant there is a small chance of the child being human" Neil explained, "About twenty five per cent. Another twenty five if it's a vampire and fifty, for a half breed"

"So our child will be made fun of for the rest of his or her life" Cara stated sadly.

"Or our child could be the strongest thing in the world" Scud said.

Cara sighed then hid her face in her hands as she felt tears in her eyes. Scud rubbed her back in a comforting way but it only made her tears fall faster and soon she started to cry. Neil and Annie looked at her in shock then Scud sat next to her and pulled her into his chest.

"Our child is going to be made fun of" she cried, "I don't want that"

Scud looked over at the two familiars for help but they shook their heads and went back to reading. Scud sighed then looked down at Cara and stroked her hair, not really sure on how to comfort a crying female, let alone a pregnant vampire. He sighed as her cries got louder then she quickly pulled away and left the room in a hurry. Neil looked up confused then they heard Travis cry out in pain.

"She's feeding" Scud said as he smelt the blood, "Lately she's been taking a lot more blood than usual and is being a lot more rougher as well. She will just go over to him and bite him without warning"

"Travis has been getting sick lately" Annie said, "Do you think it's from losing the blood?"

"Maybe" Neil answered. He looked over at Scud and sighed as he placed his book down. "Master Scud, I know that he's your blood donor but maybe Sean could give some of his blood to Mistress Cara, just so Travis is okay"

Scud nodded in agreement then left the infirmary to find Sean.

_**BLADE2**_

Cara was in a rampage and nobody knew why. Everyone had tried calming her down but she would snap at them so everyone had hidden from her; even Scud was hiding from her because she blamed him for getting fat. Travis was sitting with Sean and Scud in Cara's room shaking when Neil came into the room with a sigh. They looked at him then he fell back on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Still no change?" Sean asked.

"She came into the infirmary screaming and throwing things around" he answered, "Annie ran to see Sarah and David just in time. I don't like Mistress Cara when she's angry it's the scariest thing I've ever witnessed"

"Jonathan went to leave but she strangled him" Scud sighed. All three familiars looked at him in shock and he nodded as he licked his bottom lip. "I had to lure her away with some blood"

"Is he okay?' Neil asked.

"Just knocked out" he answered.

"Is there any way we can calm her down?" Travis asked quietly.

"Just wait it out"

He nodded then Neil sat up and rubbed his arms as he looked around. Sean went to say something but stopped when they heard something thump on the other side of the door. Travis jumped up in fear then hid behind Scud but stopped when he noticed the glare so he went over to Sean. The older familiar chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest but jumped as he heard another thump.

"Travis, I know you're in there" Cara said from the other side of the door. Travis nervously gulped then gasped as Sean and Neil pushed him towards the door. "Travis please, help me, I really need some of your blood"

"She sounds sick, what should I do?" Travis asked.

"Help her" Scud answered blankly.

"She could be faking it, couldn't she?" Sean asked unsure.

"She isn't" Scud said. The familiars looked at him in shock but knew he was telling the truth when they noticed the stern look on his face as he stared at the closed door. "I can tell when she's sick and right now she needs blood. Travis you need to go out there now"

Travis nervously gulped then opened the door and quickly caught Cara before she fell on the ground. He held out his wrist to her then gasped as she dug her fangs into his wrist. Neil went to take a step forward but Sean stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. Neil looked back at him but Sean shook his head as Scud walked towards Cara and sat next to her. Cara looked up at him as she smiled then he moved a loose strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked quietly.

She nodded as she pulled away from Travis then yawned before snuggling up to Scud. "I'm tired though"

"I don't blame you babe" he chuckled, "You almost tore the place apart for two hours"

"I'm sorry"

He looked at her sadly then ordered the familiars to leave as he helped her up. She groaned as she slumped against his cold body and Scud sighed as he helped her onto the bed so she could rest. Cara grabbed Scud's hand tightly so he sat next to her and brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss her hand. She smiled at him then he lay down next to her and she rested her head on his chest. Scud let go of her hand to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes as she let out a deep breath.

When Scud and Cara had first started their 'relationship' Cara didn't think that it would work. She had thought that Scud would be distracted from his work and would want nothing but sex but he had surprised her. Even though they had sex a lot of times, neither of them complained though, Cara was still able to train to get stronger and Scud was still able to work on making weapons for the Blood Pack.

Chupa hated it and he made sure everyone knew it. Cara didn't know why he hated it but when they were alone he told her that he only wanted was safe with her because it was his job as a big brother. She didn't believe him at first but then noticed the worried looks he'd cast her as Scud came anywhere near her. Cara knew that Scud wouldn't hurt her, because she was a lot stronger than him for being a vampire, but Chupa thought he would find another way to hurt her.

"Cara?" Scud asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about names for the baby" he answered as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "If it's a girl I want to name her Fiona"

"But that's your mum's name" she replied confused. "You told me that you hated her after she left you when you were ten"

"I did, I mean I do" he said, "It's just. I loved my mum and I understand why she left but I guess I'm just angry that she never left a note"

"Do you think you know the reason to why she left?"

"My dad always threatened her" he sighed. "It was always threats saying that he would kick her out of the house but he did put her in hospital once. He slapped her and she fell, hit her head on the corner of the table. Then she cheated on him when he cheated on her so she might have run away to live with him"

She nodded as she played with the bottom of his shirt then closed her eyes. "What about a boy name? Did you want to name him after your brother Marco?"

"Our kid isn't going to be a drugged up gang member" he grinned.

"Marco doesn't sound that bad" she replied.

"You never got to meet him though" he said.

She smiled as she nodded in agreement then groaned as she placed her hands on her swollen stomach. Scud looked at her concerned then she sat up and opened her eyes but he placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her down. She weakly glared at him and he rubbed his bottom lip as he noticed how pale she looked.

"You need blood" he said.

"That's why I want to leave"

"Drink mine" he replied. Cara stared at him in shock and he nodded as he sat closer to her. "I'm here right now babe. You need blood now so drink mine. Travis will be asleep anyway and Sean will be helping the other familiars" She continued to stare at him in shock but he noticed her fangs growing over her bottom lip. "I'm serous babe"

"You're jealous" she stated, "You're jealous of Sean and Travis"

"No I'm not" he lied.

She smirked at him then licked his neck and his body shook. Cara laughed under her breath then bit his neck and he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Cara let her fingers play with his long hair and he closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath.

_**BLADE2**_

As Scud and Cara were discussing baby names in their room Neil and Annie were in the infirmary studying on how they could deliver the baby for their mistress. Annie sighed as she leaned back against the chair so Neil looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Annie?" he asked.

"There is something about Master Scud that worries me" she answered.

"He's just nervous about the baby coming" he replied, "It's usual for guys to be like that"

"I know but have you seen the way he looks at Travis?" Neil thought about it for a while then nodded as he remembered the glares sent at the youngest familiar. "I'm worried that Master Scud is going to kill Travis"

"He wouldn't do that"

Annie shook her head then before she could say anything else Scud ran into the room with a wild and panicked look in his eyes. They looked at him confused then Scud looked over at Neil with his eyes wide.

"Cara needs you" he said, "Right now. I think she's going into labour"

"Scud, hurry the fuck up and get Neil right now!" Cara shouted.

"Neil, you need to hurry up man" Scud said, "You know how Cara gets when she's angry"

Annie and Neil nodded in agreement then Neil told Scud to stay away from Cara while he and Annie ran to her room.

_I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story and for that I am really sorry but I have been so busy lately that I forgot about my story. I know that it sounds pathetic but that's what really happened, but since it's a new year I am going to write more._

_Remember, please review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay guys this is going to be the last chapter to Scud's Master._

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2 but I do own Cara._

_Please review_

Scud was pacing the infirmary nearly pulling his hair out as he heard Cara screaming as she gave birth. He tensed up as he smelt the blood then winced as he heard her scream again. He so badly wanted to be by her side to help her with the birth but he was worried that he would attack her because of the smell of her blood. He started to pace around the room while rubbing his bottom lip with his hand then heard the door open. He spun around then noticed it was Sean and his fingers looked jagged. He shook his head as he got some bandages and an icy pole stick then ordered Sean to sit down.

Sean hesitated for a bit then sat on the chair and looked at his master before looking down at his fingers again with a sigh. He tried to move them but cried out in pain then gasped as Scud slapped him on the back of his head.

"You're an idiot. Obviously your fingers are broken so don't try to move them" Scud ordered. Sean looked down sadly as he mumbled under his breath then Scud placed the icy pole stick between his middle and pointer finger before tapping them together. "How's Cara going? Is she okay?" Sean looked away as he remembered what happened as his mistress started giving birth. "Tell me Sean!"

"I think so" he answered fearfully.

"What do you mean you think so? Either she is or she ain't!"

"She's attacking all of us. Travis is covered in bite marks and has gone pale from blood loss but she won't let him go"

"I need to be there" Scud said as he started to pace again. He quickly lit up a joint but before he could put it in his mouth Sean stole it from him. "Give it back Sean"

"Sorry Master Scud but I can't let you do this. You need to have a clear mind when you see the baby"

"Give me the fucking joint back Sean!"

Sean shook his head then threw the joint in the sink and turned the tap on. Scud growled from the back of his throat then tackled Sean to the ground. The familiar let out a scream from the force of the tackle then just as Scud was about to bite him Annie walked in and raised an eyebrow at them. Sean sighed in relief then Scud stood up and glared at the nurse.

"Um, Mistress Cara is asking for you" she said, "The baby's born and she wants you to name it"

Scud stared at her in shock then smiled and ran to the room to see his newborn child.

_**BLADE2**_

As Scud walked in the room he felt his fangs grow as he smelt the blood. He shook his head then looked over at Cara and smiled as he saw her holding the baby. He walked over to her then sat on her side and placed his finger on the baby's cheek.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Cara whispered.

"He's so small" he answered.

"He's only five minutes old. It's not like he grows every minute"

"Looks like his hair grows every minute" he said as he stared at the hair.

"It's not that long" she replied.

He rolled his eyes with a smile then Cara asked if he wanted to hold him. He looked at his son then slowly nodded and carefully picked him up, scared that he would crush him. Cara bit her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning like an idiot then rested her head on Scud's shoulder. The sight of Scud holding their baby made her realise that she had nothing to worry about.

"Chupa" Scud said, snapping Cara out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to name him Chupa" he answered, "I saw how close you were with your brother and I know that it's been nine months since he died but you still cry when you think I'm not looking. I hated him a lot you know. I hated how he treated me. He would find any excuse to beat the hell out of me if it involved you. I would look at you for too long, I would stand too close to you or I would make a mistake with some of your weapons. Any excuse really. But he was your brother and he loved you, and you loved him so I want to name our son after Chupa"

He looked down at Cara and was shocked when he realised she was crying and he started to panic. He handed her the baby then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him with a smile then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she said, "That means so much to me"

"I don't like see you upset baby" he said, "Kind of a turn off ya know?"

Cara rolled her eyes with a smile then looked down at Chupa. She stroked his cheek then he opened his eyes and she was happy when he had the same eyes as Scud. As she examined him more she noticed he was a clone of Scud, even down to the squint in the eyes. She looked up at Scud then Neil walked in the room with Jonathan behind him and both vampires looked over at them. Neil pushed Jonathan in front of him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before looking over at Cara.

"I wanted to say sorry for trying to leave Mistress Cara" he said.

"Why did you try to leave?" she asked.

"I got scared. You were so angry when you were pregnant that I thought you were going to kill one of us. I didn't want to think that it was going to be me so I tried to leave to make sure I wouldn't get hurt" he answered.

"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard" Scud said.

"No, he's right" Cara put in, "I almost killed Travis from biting him so much, I nearly tore his neck out as I fed on him. I understand your reasons Jonathan and I'm sorry for strangling you"

He nodded then left the room while Neil checked up on Chupa to see how healthy he was. Cara sighed as she stood so Scud helped her up and wrapped his arms around her to help support her so she wouldn't fall. She quietly thanked him then asked him to stay with Neil while she took a shower. He nodded as he kissed her forehead then she left her room and headed to the shower. Scud looked over at Neil then sat back on the bed and rubbed his temples as Neil placed his fingers against Chupa's throat.

"Can you tell what he is?" Scud asked.

"His pulse is slower than a normal human so I'm guessing half vampire half human. We won't be able to tell until he turns sixteen. If's he's a full vampire his heart will stop at sixteen and he will get the full powers but the chances of that are low" he answered, "I'd just say that he's half and half, but other than that he's a healthy baby. There is nothing abnormal about him. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"We agreed on Chupa but I'd prefer Chupa Junior. That way I can call him C.J and not remember much of Chupa" Scud said. Neil nodded with a laugh then handed the baby back to him so he could write out the birth certificate. Scud sighed as he looked down at Chupa Junior and smiled as he yawned and grabbed his finger. "I'm gonna try my best to be a good daddy for you. You're gonna be a strong boy and help me look out for your mum okay?"

A burp was the response he got.

_**~1 MONTH LATER~**_

C.J had fallen asleep and all the familiars were doing their own work while Cara was resting on her bed. Scud walked into the room then grinned as he noticed she had lost the baby weight so he walked over to her and sat on the ground next to the bed. She looked over at him with a smile then laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He stood up with her in his arms then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"It feels good to wrap my arms around your waist again" he answered. She laughed under her breath then playfully glared at Scud as his hand went down to her ass and squeezed it, "Yeah, it feels good"

"I bet it does" she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I've been thinking lately" he said, "I don't like it when you feed from Travis. Maybe you could feed off me"

"You're jealous" she grinned.

He looked at her in disbelief then she screamed as he pushed her onto the bed but laughed as he started to kiss her neck. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning so Scud bit her neck and started to drink her blood, making her moan. He smirked against her skin as he started to thrust his hips against hers then pulled away from her and ripped her clothes off. She stared at him in shock then he tried to rip his own pants off but fell off the bed and Cara laughed as she climbed on top of him. He placed his hand on her hip then she started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"You know, I don't care if you rip my clothes off. It's nearly been a year and I'm really horny" he said.

"I can tell"

"Then hurry up"

Cara stuck her bottom lip out in thought then shrugged her shoulders and pulled his pants and boxes down. He groaned at the release then picked her up and slammed her against the bed and she licked her lips. He stared at her lips before licking his own then placed his hand beside her head and Cara grabbed him with a sly grin. He shut his eyes as he hid his face in her shoulder then she spread her legs and pulled him closer to her until he was inside her.

"You still feel so good babe" he whispered. She kissed the top of his head then he looked up at her before he started to pick up his speed. "How long do we have?"

"An hour" she answered.

"Fast and rough it is" he groaned.

She nodded in agreement then he started to slam himself inside her and pick up his pace. Cara cried out as she dug her nails into his back then bit Scud's collar bone and drank his blood. He growled then she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper. Her mouth fell open so he pulled his shoulder away from her mouth and kissed her. She ran her nails down his back and he hissed in pleasure. Cara laughed as she did it again then Scud rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Cara raised her hips in time with his thrusts then they both gasped as the bed broke and they fell on the ground. Scud laughed as he continued to slam inside her then narrowed his eyes as he felt his peek rising.

"Cara" he groaned.

"I know" she whimpered, "I'm close to"

He nodded then she cried out his name as she came. He thrust inside her four more times before he felt himself explode in her. He fell against her chest breathing heavily then they both looked over at the bed and laughed. Cara looked over at Scud then licked his collarbone to get his blood then he pulled out of her went he went limp then grabbed his boxes and put them on. He grabbed Cara's hand then dragged her up and looked at her breasts.

"Josh, no" she ordered.

"Come on" he grinned.

"I have to check up on C.J so no. David has something for you as well so you need to speak with him"

He nodded as he grabbed his clothes then Cara put on her own before they went separate ways; Cara going to see C.J and Scud going to see David.

_**BLADE2**_

Scud was happy and had ordered the familiars to have a feast. They were all confused by his sudden behaviour change then Sarah realised why he was happy and placed her hand over to mouth as she laughed. Everyone looked over at her confused and she cleared her throat before going back to cooking the cake.

"What are you laughing at?" Robert asked.

"I know why Master Scud is so happy" she answered.

"Grow up" he replied, "He's allowed to be happy if he gets laid. I need to get laid" he winked at her.

"Not with me" she said.

He frowned then David walked in the room and glared at Robert. He laughed nervously then ran out of the room and Sarah laughed again. David smiled as he patted her head then helped her with the cake as Neil walked into the room. He looked around for a bottle then grinned and grabbed one from the top shelf.

"Hey Neil, how's C.J?" David asked.

"As soon as he saw Mistress Cara he was happy" he answered, "When she left for a minute he started crying. He's getting clingy lately"

"I'm surprised Master Scud and Mistress Cara could have sex when they did" he replied.

"C.J was asleep, even then I'm surprised he didn't wake up when the bed broke" Neil joked.

"Guess we'll have to get used to that now" Sarah sighed, "Do you know what he's planning for her?"

"No" David answered, "What's he planning?"

"I overheard him talking to Travis to go out to the town and get something important for her. Travis got a picture but I didn't see it" she answered.

Neil raised an eyebrow then started to think about what Scud would want to get Cara. He scratched the side of his face then sighed and shook his head. He waved at the two cooks then headed to Cara to see if she was going okay with the baby.

"Neil!" Scud shouted panicked, "Hurry up man we need you in here right now!"

Neil quickly ran towards the shouts then as he reached the room he was shocked as he noticed Cara had blood on her chest. She looked up at him in fear then he ran to her side and undid the buttons on her shirt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was feeding C.J and he bit me" she answered.

"But he's only one month old, he shouldn't be teething right now" he explained.

"That's why we need your help man" Scud said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, since his mum is a vampire he could be getting his teeth earlier than the average baby. Vampires have fangs so maybe it's only his fangs that are coming through right now" he answered, "You need to remove your bra Mistress Cara"

She nodded then Scud picked up C.J so Cara could remove her bra. Neil winced as he saw the wound then grabbed some antiseptic cream and rubbed it into her wound. Scud looked away from the scene then looked down at C.J and played with his hair. He heard Cara cry out in pain so he looked over at her but his eyes went straight down to her breasts. He cleared his throat as he licked his lips then Neil looked up at him and smiled as he shook his head. He looked over at Cara then told her to let him know what happened in the next twenty four hours before he left. Cara sighed then put her bra back on as well as her shirt, but she didn't bother doing it up.

_**BLADE2**_

As all of the familiars were eating, Scud and Cara walked in the room and sat at the end of the table. Travis smiled as he stood up then walked over to Scud and dragged him away from everyone. Cara raised an eyebrow then looked back over at the table and noticed everyone was just as confused as she was. She sighed as she rested her head on her hand then Travis came in and sat down a few minutes before Scud did. She smiled at him then he kissed his cheek before sitting down and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Scud rested his head on her shoulder then let his hand stroke her thigh. He nuzzled his face in her neck so she kissed the top of his head before grabbing his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Neil said that C.J bit you" Jonathan said, "Are you alright Mistress Cara?"

"I'm fine. Neil said he's just growing his fangs so I guess I have to get used to it" she answered.

"I can always pretend I'm C.J" Scud smirked.

"You'd enjoy that too much" she stated.

"I didn't say that I would enjoy it. I just want to help you out babe" Cara rolled her eyes as she slapped his shoulder then gasped as he nipped her neck. She playfully glared at him but he smiled innocently at her before pulling away and looking at the familiars. "I want all of you guys to leave for a few minutes"

"What's going on?" Annie asked confused.

"Leave" he ordered.

All the familiars nodded then left the table so Scud looked over at Cara. He rested his forehead against her own and she sighed as she closed her eyes. He hesitated for a bit then pulled away from her and grabbed her hand again. He rubbed her knuckles then brought her hand up to his face and started to kiss her hand.

"Josh, what's going on?" she asked.

"I want to know something" he answered. She raised an eyebrow then tilted her head to the side.

"You know that I'll tell you anything" she said.

"I know but this is really important to me. I mean, I had to go to Travis and you know that he's my least favourite" he replied.

She rolled her eyes with a smile then placed her hands on his cheeks and rested her forehead against his. "I think he's growing on you. You had eight familiars to choose so why did you pick Travis?"

"He knows you better than the others and he doesn't really do anything except give you blood so he could leave here for a bit" he answered.

Cara nodded to show she understood then he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled as she kissed him back then he pulled back and started to kiss her neck and she sighed while letting her fingers thread through his hair. He smiled as he nipped her neck but she pulled away and grabbed his chin and tried her best to look serious.

"What is this thing you want to know?" she asked.

"I don't know how to say it" he confessed, "Never done this before"

"Okay then, just say what's on your mind. I don't care if you mumble it, I can still hear you"

He shook his head then stood up and started to pace the area. Cara looked at him concerned then he leaned against the table with his ankles crossed over and rubbed his chin as he stared at the ground. Cara walked over to him then placed her hands on his sides and he looked up at her with a sigh. She licked her lips then slid her fingers up his shirt and lightly traced his scars. He hid his face in her shoulder then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so her scent could relax him. Scud turned his face towards her neck and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent so it would calm him down and hopefully help him say what he wanted to.

"Mistress Cara?" Robert asked as he walked in.

"What is it Robert?"

"Chupa is awake. I think he needs to be fed"

"Okay, thank you Robert" He smiled as he nodded then left the room. Cara sighed then took a step back so she could see Scud's face. "While I'm feeding you can think about what you're going to say"

Scud nodded then let go of her and looked at his prostetic arm. Cara looked at him sadly then lowered his arm and kissed the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her then winked before running out of the room.

_**BLADE2**_

"I don't know how the fuck I'm going to do it man" Scud said as he paced the kitchen, "I've never done this before. I've seen people do it but I'm not like that. Maybe I shouldn't do this, I think it's stupid"

"It's not stupid" Sarah said. Scud stared at her in disbelief so she raised her hands in defence. "I'm just saying Master Scud. If it was stupid you wouldn't go through with it"

"Annie is speaking with Mistress Cara now" Jonathan said.

"I think Annie is up to something. Has she mentioned anything to you guys?" Scud asked. All the familiars looked at each nervously and refused to make eye contact with him. "What has she said?"

"Just before Mistress Cara went into labour, Annie told me that she thought you were going to kill Travis because you kept glaring at him" Neil answered.

"The only reason I keep glaring at him is because he walks in at the wrong time"

"That was ages ago" Travis pouted.

"Two weeks ago she tried to get me to leave with her" Sean said. Everyone stared at him in shock but he shrugged his shoulders. "She's been like this since Master Scud has been a vampire. I don't think she trusts you"

"Josh!" Cara screamed.

Everyone ran towards the infirmary and gasped as they saw Cara on the ground breathing heavily. Scud ran over to her then lifted her top up and flinched as he saw the burn on her stomach.

"Where's C.J?" he asked.

"Annie took him from me" she answered, "She aimed a UV light at me so I couldn't chase her"

"Get that stupid son of a bitch" Scud ordered as he lifted his sleeve up. "Bring her to me and make sure C.J is safe"

The familiars ran out of the room then Scud lifted his wrist to Cara's mouth and she bit him to get his blood. He held her tightly against his chest then supported her head to help her drink the blood. She gripped onto his wrist then started to drink the blood faster and he sighed as he rested his head on top of her own. She slowly pulled away from him then let her head rest on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad you didn't die" he whispered.

"I'm surprised" she grinned, "I don't want to try it again though. Hurts like a fucking bitch"

He laughed under his breath then David and Sean walked in the room with Annie being dragged behind them and Scud growled. Annie smiled but shook with fear as he stood up and walked towards her with a glare.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"You almost killed her" he hissed, "Then you kidnapped my son. You need more than just I'm sorry"

"He paid me to do it though, I didn't want to" she replied as tears came out of her eyes. "Please Master Scud, please don't kill me"

"You're a traitor and I don't like traitors"

She looked away from him then gasped as she saw him attach a knife to his arm. She tried to get out of David and Sean's grip but they held her arms tighter. She started to beg them to let her go but Scud walked over to her and slit her throat. David and Sean let go of her arms so she tried to stop the bleeding but Scud lunged at her and started to drink her blood. They looked away in disgust then Cara stood up and joined Scud in draining Annie dry.

When they were sure Annie was dead, Scud and Cara pulled away and stood up. Scud ordered David and Sean to dispose of the body so they did the orders as fast as they could, slightly scared by the ruthlessness of their masters.

"Cara" Scud said, "I know how to say it now"

"Say what?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"I want you to marry me" he said.

"What?"

"I want us to get married. I know it's not a romantic setting but I love you Cara, and even though we're vampire and are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I want to call you my wife"

"Josh" she whispered.

He smiled as he opened a small compartment in his arm and she gasped as he pulled out a ring. He pulled it out then walked up to her and placed the ring on her finger. "What do you say Cara? Will you marry me?"

She happily nodded then jumped on him in a hug and he laughed as he fell on the ground. "Of course I'll marry you"

"Think you can wear a short dress for me?" he asked.

"Like the ones the power puff girls wear?"

"You remind me of Buttercup"

She laughed as she shook her head then they heard cheering from the other side of the door. They both looked up and noticed the familiars were cheering for them and that made Cara laugh even more.

"Congratulations guys" Sarah said, "I told you it wasn't stupid. C.J's fine by the way, he's sleeping"

"Good" Scud said, "Cara and I are going to celebrate the only way I know how. Joints, donuts and sex"

"Okay everyone, we need to leave" Sean said.

Cara smiled as they left then kissed Scud and he groaned as he roughly grabbed her ass. She pulled away then stood up and led him to her room. "It was pretty hot seeing you kill Annie. I love this vicious side you have"

"I'm still a lover though" he said as he slammed her against the wall, "Let me prove it to you. Mistress Cara"

_Oh my god that has been the longest chapter I have ever done. I hope you guys liked this story._

_I have been thinking about a sequel for this story but I want my readers to know what they think, so if you want me to do a sequel I will write one for you guys _


End file.
